


Jongdae’s Special Birthday Collection

by Kkamjong



Series: XingDae Special Birthday Collections [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Kim Jongdae’nin doğum gününe özel üyelerle beraber –eski üyeler de dâhil—11 oneshot*





	1. Junmyeon (M)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jongdae’s Special Birthday Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522791) by -catalyst. 

Bir, iki, üç, dört…

Dağıtıcı kalanları bitirmeden önce Jongdae önüne konan kartları dikkatle izliyordu. Gözleri Sehun’un elindeki desteye takıldı, desteyi masaya yayana ve tekliflerini bekleyene kadar tahmin edilmesi güçtü. Yanındakilerin dikkatle kartlarına baktıklarını gördü ve kendi eline baktı. Bir dakika düşündükten sonra omuz silkti ve eliyle iki kartının köşelerinden kaldırdı. Karo valesi ve üç sineği vardı.

Bakışlarını dağıtıcıya çevirdi; destedeki son kartın masadakilere katılmasını izledi. Kaybedeceğini biliyordu ama kartını koymadan önce teker teker saydı ve Sehun mükemmel yirmi birini gösterdi.

Jongdae aniden omzuna dokunulduğunu hissetti ve başını kaldırdığında Zitao denen korumayı gördü. Korumanın gözlerini devirmesini izlerken süklüm püklüm gülümsedi ve onu kolundan tutarak sandalyesinden kaldırdı, masadan uzağa ve arka koridorlara kadar sürükledi. Karşı çıkmaya çalışmadı, kıyafetleri saklamasına rağmen Zitao gibi kaslı birisini dövemeyeceğini biliyordu.

Metal bir sandalye ve tavana çok yakın küçük bir camın olduğu gri metal bir odaya itildiğinde tek kelime etmedi. Birisinin yanında iç çektiğini duyana kadar kaşlarını çattı ve sesle beraber zıpladı, döndüğünde kumarhane sahibinin gelişi güzel bir şekilde duvara yaslandığını gördü.

“Berbat olduğun halde neden kartları saydığını anlamıyorum.” Junmyeon göz göze geldiklerinde mırıldandı. “Cidden mi? Kartları sayman Sehun’un, Zitao’nun kıçını kesmesi kadar barizdi.”

Jongdae’nin dudaklarına yeniden süklüm püklüm bir gülümseme yerleşti ve kıkırdadı, utanarak ensesini kaşıdı. “Gerçekten mi?” Zayıfça sordu, Junmyeon’un duvardan çekilip tek sandalyeye oturmasını ihtiyatla izliyordu. En sevdiği menekşe rengi süet takımını giyiyordu, üzerine yapıştığını düşünüyordu ama adamın parası vardı ve bu anlaşılırdı.

“Bu on dördüncü sefer oldu, Jongdae.” Junmyeon rahatsız sandalyede olabildiğince rahatlayarak konuşmaya başladı. Ağırlığının altında gıcırdadı ve gözlerini kapatıp kravatını gevşetirken iç çekti Junmyeon. “Ya daha iyi olmalısın ya da yirmi bir masalarına uğramamalısın. Kartları saydığın bize ve diğerlerine apaçık barizken seni buraya sürükleyip durmak istemiyorum.”

“En azından beni dövmeyi bıraktın.” Jongdae ekledi ve adamı merakla izleyerek yavaşça yaklaştı, önünde durdu.

Junmyeon bir gözünü açtı, pişmanlık görülebiliyordu. “O sadece bir kereydi ve kumarhaneye geldiğini, tüm parayı kaybettiğini öğrendiğimizden hemen sonraydı.”

Jongdae umursamazca omuz silkti. Sol yanağındaki yara izinin çok hoş göründüğünü düşünüyordu. “Namım var.” Arsızca söyledi ve sahibin ne yapacağını görmek için sabırla beklemeye başladı. Junmyeon sandalyesinde geriye yaslanıp ona aradaki mesafeyi kapatarak kucağına oturmasının işaretini verirken fingirdek gülümsemesi yüzünde parlıyordu.

“Gerçekten benimle buluşmak istiyorsan, çıkmaya başlayabiliriz ve sen de beni görmek için bu kadar para kaybetmek zorunda kalmazsın.” Junmyeon ensesine koyduğu eliyle Jongdae’yi kendine çekerek mırıldandı. Jongdae’nin sigara ve alkol kokuları sinmiş boynuna yumuşak öpücükler konduruyordu. Tüm gününü kumarhanede geçirmesine rağmen Junmyeon nasıl bu kadar tatlı ve ağız sulandırıcı koktuğunu merak ediyordu.

“Buraya sadece seni görmeye geldiğimi nereden çıkardın?” Jongdae karşılık verdi ve Junmyeon nabzının attığı en güçlü noktayı dişleyince dudakları hafifçe ayrıldı. “Bağımlı bir kumarbaz olabilirim.”

“Kâğıtları saymada berbat olan.” Junmyeon ona hatırlattı ve gömleğinin önünden pantolonunun düğmesine kayan eli hissettiğinde sızlandı Jongdae. “Yifan bile senin masalarda oynamaması gereken bir aptal olduğunu düşünüyor. Slot makinesinin sana göre olduğunu düşünüyor. Üç-beş dolarlık değil, tek dolarlık olanlar.”

Junmyeon’un düğmesini çözdüğünü hissedince Jongdae haz dolu bir iç çekiş koyuverdi; çevik parmaklar büyüyen ereksiyonunda geziniyordu. “Hakaret olarak mı yoksa iltifat olarak mı kabul etmem gerekiyor, anlamadım.” Parmakları Junmyeon’un sarı saçlarına girdi ve ensesindeki saçları çekiştirdi; ikisinin de pantolonlarını çıkarmak için hızla sahibin kucağından kaldırıldı.

“Hakaret olarak kabul et.” Junmyeon güldü. Ceketini çıkartarak yere attı ve kemerini çözerek pantolonunu iç çamaşırıyla beraber indirdi.

Jongdae önündeki görüntüyle dudaklarını yaladı; dar pantolonunu tamamen çıkarmadan önce arka cebinden lube ve kondom paketini çıkardı. Paketi kolayca yakalayan Junmyeon’a bakışlarını sabitleyerek yavaşça yaklaştı ve bacaklarını ayırarak kucağına oturdu. “Bir gün yirmi birde kazanacağım.” Paketin yırtıldığını duyunca söyledi ve kayganlaştırıcılı parmakları deliğinde hissetti. Junmyeon parmağını içeri kaydırınca titredi ve alışmasını bekledikten sonra yavaşça içinde hareket ettirmeye başladı.

“O zaman kazandığın gün,” Jongdae ikisinin penislerini kavrayarak okşamaya başladığında Junmyeon gözleri karararak mırıldandı. “Seni yeniden yakalamak ve birine dövdürmek zorunda kalacağım.”

Başka bir parmağın içine girdiğini ve makaslama hareketlerine başladığını hissetmesiyle Jongdae’nin dudaklarından bir çığlık döküldü. Gergince yutkundu ve kumarhane sahibinin gözlerinin içine baktı. “Beni döven sen mi olacaksın?”

Junmyeon inanamayarak kıkırdadı ve parmaklarını kıvırdığında Jongdae nefesini tuttu. “Şu garip fantezileri olanlardan olduğunu söyleme sakın.”

“Hayır,” Jongdae nefesini verdi; kondom ve yeni lube paketini hızla açtı. Jelin soğukluğuyla Junmyeon’un titremesini izledi ve kalçasını kaldırdı; Junmyeon’un bir eli kalçasını tutarken diğeri üyesini deliğine yönlendiriyordu. Jongdae, Junmyeon’un omzuna sıkıca tutunarak yavaşça oturmaya başladı ve genişlemenin verdiği hisle başı geriye düştü, dudakları ayrıldı. Kalçası Junmyeon’un kalçasıyla buluşunca yeniden nefes almaya başladı ve cümlesine devam etti. “Tabii ki bana vuracak kişi sen isen, o zaman başka.”

Cümlesinin Junmyeon’un bulanmış beynine ulaşmasını bekledi ve diğerinin onaylayarak baş sallamasını izledi. Yüksek bir şaplak sesi ve sol kalçasındaki acıyla çığlık attı. Sabit bir ritim kazanana kadar yavaşça hareket etmesi için teşvik etti. Diğer şaplak direkt penisine zevk tohumları gönderdi ve daha çok azarak titredi.

_“Kahretsin.” _Junmyeon mırıldandı ve Jongdae öpmek için onu kravatıyla çekerken okşayarak acısını dindirmeye çalıştı. “Bana önceden söylemeliydin.”

Yeni şaplakla beraber Jongdae sızlandı ve sağ tarafında hissettiği krampa rağmen daha hızlı hareket etmeye başladı. “Sadece…” Dudaklarını Junmyeon’unkilerden ayırmayarak konuşmaya devam etti. “…şaplak.” Daha sert bir şaplakla çığlık attı. _“Tanrım.”_ Junmyeon’u darmadağın bir halde öpüyordu. “Jun- _Junmyeon.”_

Junmyeon kızaran bölgeyi okşadıktan sonra yeniden vuruyordu ve tüm işi Jongdae’ye bırakıyordu. Birkaç tane şaplak ve penisindeki elle beraber Jongdae karınlarına yoğunca boşalmaya başladı; dudaklarından sesli bir inleme döküldü. Penisinin etrafında kasılan duvarları Junmyeon’u kenara itmişti.

Hızlı soluk sesleri odayı dolduruyordu ve Jongdae nefes almakta zorlanıyordu; boğazı kurumuştu. İleriye uzanarak alnını Junmyeon’unkine yasladı, bunu yapmaya izinli olup olmadığından emin değildi. Bir elin nazikçe kalçasını okşadığını hissetti ve gözlerini açtığının Junmyeon’un gözlerindeki mutlu ifadeyle karşılaştı.

Kapıdaki ses aniden odada yankılandı ve seslenmeden önce Junmyeon dudaklarına hızla öpücük kondurduğunda gülümsedi. “Ne oldu?”

“Kartları sayarken yakalanan başka bir oyuncu var.” Yifan’ın sesi duyuldu. “Zitao getiriyor onu şimdi.”

Jongdae hafifçe iç çekti ve yavaşça kumarhane sahibinin kucağından kalktı. Kalça yanaklarındaki sızıyı hissedince tısladı ve çabalayarak pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını giydi. Junmyeon’un ayağa kalkarak dikkatle kondomu çıkarmasını ve odanın köşesine atmasını izlemedi. Plastiğin sesini duydu, odada çöp kovası olduğunu hatırlamıyordu.

“Geliyorum.” Junmyeon yeniden seslendi ve Yifan’ın uzaklaştığını ikisi de duydu.

Jongdae yavaşça sahibe döndü, pantolonu düzeltip kemerini takıyordu. Kalçasında ve sırtında milyonlarca iğne batıyormuş gibi hissetmeden hareket edemiyordu. “Eee,” Junmyeon’un ceketini yerden alıp tozunu silkelediğini izlerken tuhaf bir şekilde durakladı. Memnuniyetle gülümsediğini görünce şaşkınca bakakaldı.

“Seni götürelim de kalçana buz koyayım.”

Kırmızı Jongdae’nin yanaklarına yayılırken kekeleyerek itiraz etti. “Ne?! Hayır. Ben—“ Junmyeon yaklaşıp alnına fiske atınca dudak büktü.

“Daha iyi sayana kadar seni masalardan yasaklıyorum.”

“Ama ben—“

“Sadece slot makineleri hariç yasaklısın.”

Jongdae’nin emirlerine uymaktan başka çaresi yoktu; karnının üzerine uzanıp kalçasına buz koyulduğu başka odaya giderken attığı her adımla irkiliyordu.


	2. Kyungsoo (M)

“Jongdae?”

Jongdae arka plandaki zayıf sesi duydu, kendisine seslenenle ilgilenemeyecek kadar dışarıdaki sahneye odaklanmıştı. Üzerlerindeki güneşle parlak mavi gökyüzüne bakıyor ve güzel bir gün olduğunu düşünüyordu. Değerini bilip faydasını sağlamalıydı ama kafasında taç ve kırmızı kadife tahtında oturan önemli insan olmakla meşguldü. Havada uçuşan kuşları görünce özlemle iç çekti ve kapılardan üzerine gelen ulak şahini gördüğünde ilgisi uyanmıştı. Küçük muhbirin sırtında deri bir boru vardı. Başına vurulduğunu hissedince tısladı.

“Jongdae! Beni dinliyor musun?”

“Hayır,” Cevabı vermişti hemen ve homurtuyu duyduktan sonra başına yeniden vuruldu. İnleyip başını okşayarak dudak büktü ve danışmanına döndü. “En azından dürüsttüm.” Kyungsoo’nun kaş çattığını gördü. Adamın kendisine ters ters bakmasını seviyordu. Dışarıdaki kuşları izlemekten daha eğlenceliydi konuşması. “Neden bahsediyordun?”

“Yakındaki krallıktan gelen görevliyle olan görüşmeni hatırlayıp hatırlamadığını sormuştum. Lord Yifan’ın seninle bir işi varmış.”

Jongdae yeniden iç çekerek sandalyeye çöktü ve tacın başından kaymasına neden oldu. “Evet, hatırlıyorum, Soo. Bu ellinci oldu.”

Kyungsoo başını gururla salladı ve elindeki notlarına baktı. Kral bir süre onu inceledi; diğerinin derin kaş çatışını ve burnunu kırıştırmasını izlerken gözlerine sevgi dolu bir bakış yerleşti. Donuk konuşma seslerini duyuyordu ve elinde olmadan onu susturuyordu; söyledikleri sıradandı ve o anda ilgisini çekmiyordu.

Ufak tefek olan adamı süzdü. Bulundukları koca salonla kıyaslayınca minicik görünüyordu. Şu anki hayran olunası görüntüsüne kahkaha atmak istiyordu.

“Yemin ederim,” Kyungsoo elindeki kitabın sayfasını çevirirken tehdit ediyordu. “Eğer gülmeye başlarsan, _tam_ _şu anda,_ midenden kocaman direk geçiririm, çubuğa geçirilmiş domuza dönersin.”

Ani tehdidi Jongdae’yi hazırlıksız yakalamıştı ve Kyungsoo’nun düşüncelerini nasıl bildiğini merak etmeye başladı. Anlamsız görüntü aklına gelince güldü. Diğerinin gözlerindeki öldürücü bakışı görünce sırıttı ve bir parmağını kaldırarak ufak tefek adama küçük bir şimşek enerjisi gönderdi. Kyungsoo hemen kollarını kaldırdı ve Jongdae ne zaman ona marifetini sunmaya kalksa giydiği toprak kelepçeleri gösterdi. Jongdae’nin marifeti asla işe yaramazdı.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae sızlandı ve genç olan kralın yetişkin, yirmi sekiz yaşındaki bir birey değil de beş yaşında bir çocuk olduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Kyungsoo’nun krallığındaki diğerleriyle içten içe aynı düşündüğünü biliyordu. Krallığındaki vatandaşlar genç prensin 11 yıl önce tacı takması konusundaki şüpheleri olmuştu ancak ailesi bir savaşta ölmüştü ve tahta çıkmak onun yasal hakkıydı.

“Lord Yifan’ın asistanlarından seninle ilgilendiğine dair dedikodular duyuyorum. Lord Hazretleri evli değil sonuçta.”

Jongdae bu bilgiyle gözlerini devirdi. Yifan’ın bekâr olduğunu biliyordu. Adam son iki yıldır kendisine kur yapmaya çalışıyordu ama yararı yoktu. Doğruldu ve danışmanına baktı. “Kyungsoo,” Sert sesiyle emretti. “Gel buraya.”

İki adam birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakarak kimin önce pes edeceğini beklerken sessiz birkaç dakika geçti. Krallığındaki vatandaşlar 17 yaşındaki birinin tahta çıktığına şaşırdılarsa bile, alt kaleden halktan bir çocuğu, Do Kyungsoo’yu danışmanı olarak atadığında daha çok şaşırmışlardır. Jongdae, Kyungsoo’nun dünyanın yarısını ve kendisinin kalanını bildiği konusunda ısrar etmişti. Büyük bir krallık olmak haktı ve insanlar sonunda kararlarını kabul etmişlerdi; son yedi yıldır krallıklarına barış hâkimdi. Ayrıca her zaman Kyungsoo’ya hücum etmeyi ve onun saldırılarından çok etkilenmeyen tek güç kullanıcı olmasını seviyordu Jongdae.

Aralarında dakikalar geçiyordu ve Jongdae, Kyungsoo’ya gülümseyerek ufak kıvılcımlar gönderdiğinde diğeri yenilgiyle iç çekip krala yaklaştı. Belinden aniden çekilerek kralın kucağına oturtulduğunda çığlık attı. Jongdae yanaklarına yayılan pembeliklere bayılıyordu.

“Ama Jongdae—“

Jongdae onu susturarak bir parmağıyla açık tuttuğu kitabı işaret etti. “Bugün benim için başka ne planladın?” Doğru kelimeleri seçtiğine inanarak yüzünde parlak bir gülümseme belirdi. Kyungsoo’nun tavırlarında bir değişiklik oldu; kenara aldığı küçük notlarıyla beraber o akşam olacakları ve gelecek önemli kişi hakkında bilgileri sıralamaya başladı.

Jongdae dinlemiyordu bile. Hiç dinlemezdi. Bunun yerine Kyungsoo’nun hareket eden ve her kelimeyle kıvrılan dudaklarını izlerdi; Kyungsoo’nun eğlenceli bir şeyler olacağı zaman gözlerinde beliren heyecanı izlerdi. Elleri yavaşça küçük adamın belinde kaydı ve arkasında ellerini birleştirdi. Küçük adamın kendisine yaslanmasını ve bedenine kolayca uyum sağlamasını seviyordu.

“Yine dinlemiyorsun Jongdae.” Kyungsoo, kralın kendisine bakışlarından mahcup olarak mırıldandı. “Bakmayı kes ve beni dinle.”

“O zaman bana bir öpücük ver.”

Jongdae bunun olmaması gerektiğini biliyordu ve on yıl önce, kral olduktan ve Kyungsoo danışmanı olduktan bir yıl sonra ilk kez öpücük istediğinden beri Kyungsoo’nun her zaman kendisine attığı şüphe dolu bakışı gördü. İsteği basitti ve o zamandan beri duygularını açığa vuruyordu. Kyungsoo sonunda kabul eden ve tüm kalbiyle karşılık verendi.

Cevabını alamadığında Jongdae inisiyatifi eline alarak uzandı ve Kyungsoo’nun yumuşak yanağını kavrayarak onu yavaş, nazik bir öpücüğün içine çekti. Hareketi hemen karşılık bulmuştu ve kalbi hızlanarak göğsünde düzensizce atıyordu. Daha iyi ulaşabilmek için başını yana çevirdi. Bunu yapmasıyla Kyungsoo nefesini tuttu ve kitabı yere düşürdü; soluklanmaya çalışırken iki eliyle ipek kaftana tutunma ihtiyacı hissetti.

Jongdae öpücüğe gülümseyerek danışmanının ağzını yaladı. Birbirlerini tanıdıklarından beri, bedenlerinin her bir noktasını iyi biliyorlardı. Diğerini neyin pes ettireceğini ya da yavaşça çözeceğini biliyorlardı. Jongdae elini kaydırarak Kyungsoo’nun sağ kalçasını sıkınca buna bir kanıt oluştu. Kyungsoo anında inledi ve terli bedenine yapışan kıyafetlerin birkaçından kurtulmaya çalışırken Jongdae diğerini kucağında manevra yaptırmaya çalıştı.

Sandalye Kyungsoo’nun dizlerini Jongdae’nin iki yanına koyabileceği kadar genişti ve dizlerinin üzerinde kalkarak Jongdae’nin üstüyle kendi gömleğinden kurtuldu. “Kral olman sinir bozucu.” Kyungsoo diğerinin kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya çalışırlarken homurdandı. “Çok fazla şey giyiyorsun.”

“Bana ‘_çok fazla şey giy’_ diyen danışmanım mı bunu söylüyor.” Jongdae de homurdandı; aniden kıyafetlerini çıkarmayı bırakarak Kyungsoo’nun kalçalarını kavrayıp onu oturmaya zorladı ve aynı zamanda kendisi de kalçalarını kaldırdı. İkisi de inledi; Kyungsoo, Jongdae’nin sertleşmiş penisine oturmuş yakıcı hissi geçirmeye çalışarak yavaşça ona sürtünüyordu.

Hareketle beraber Jongdae’nin nefesi kesildi; bir eliyle Kyungsoo’nun kalça yanağını kavrarken diğeriyle saçını tutup çekiyordu. Genç olanı inletmişti ve önündeki şişmiş dudaklar, kızarmış yanaklarla boşalabileceğini düşünüyordu Jongdae.

Kyungsoo’nun, Jongdae’yi ensesinden tutarak sertçe öpmeye ve tahtta kralın üzerinde delicesine hareket etmeye başlaması çok uzun sürmemişti. Jongdae inleyerek iki elini genç olanın kalçasına götürdü ve kalçasını kaldırmaya başladı; dişleriyle Kyungsoo’nun alt dudağının hassas tenini çiziyordu. Kyungsoo’nun çığlık atmasına neden olmuştu; kirpiklerine gözyaşları yapışmış, şakağından ter damlıyordu.

Mutlu Kyungsoo’nun görüntüsü Jongdae’nin penisini titretti ve pantolonunun içine boşladı; Kyungsoo’nun orgazmı uzatmaya çalışarak kalçalarını yavaşça döndürmesini hissederken ağzı hafifçe açıldı ve kaşları çatıldı. Ademelmasındaki dudakları hissedince başını geriye atarak nefesini tuttu.

“Lord Yifan’la evlenmeni istemiyorum.” Kyungsoo boynuna karşı konuştu ve dudaklarına gelerek uzun, anlamlı bir öpücük kondurdu.

Jongdae zevkle gülümseyerek tembelce karşılık veriyordu ve dudakları ıslakça genç olanınkiyle hareket ediyordu. “Ben kimseyle evlenmek istemiyorum.” Mırıldandı. Bir çatırtı sesi duydu ama hayal gördü gibi geldi. “Sadece seni istiyorum.” Karşılığında aldığı gülümseme nefes kesiciydi; yorgun bedenine rağmen gözleri parlıyordu ve dudakları kalp şeklini almıştı.

“Ben seninle ne yapacağım?” Kyungsoo sevgiyle fısıldadı ve uzanarak kralın saçlarını ve başındaki tacı düzeltti.

“Sev beni?” Jongdae arsızca cevap verdi ve danışmanına gülümserken ani bir öksürük sesi duydu. Gözleri kocaman oldu ve göz kenarlarından baktıklarında kapının orada dikilen Jongin’in kızarmış yanaklarla bakışlarını kaçırdığını gördüler.

Kyungsoo hızla Jongdae’nin kucağından kalktı ve yerdeki kıyafetlerini toplamaya çalıştı. Kendinin olmayanları hızlıca Jongdae’nin yüzüne attı ve tamamen giyindiğinde hızlı soluklarına rağmen iç çekti.

Jongdae kıyafetlerini giyme zahmetine bile girmemişti; Büyük Salon’da Lord Yifan’la buluşmadan önce yine banyo yapması gerekiyordu. “Ne oldu Jongin?” Yorgunca sordu. Gümüş şövalyesinin haber vermeden gücünü kullanarak asla odaya girmeyeceğini biliyordu.

“Ben, uh, yan odadaydım.” Jongin beceriksizce konuşmaya başladığında Jongdae’nin gururla gülümsemesine ve Kyungsoo’nun kızarıklığının tüm bedenine yayılmasına neden oldu. “Kyungsoo çığlık attı.”


	3. Baekhyun

****   


İlk çekimi hissettiğinde Jongdae Almanya, Berlin’de bulutların üzerinde uçuyordu. Sert ya da apaçık değildi ama hissetmişti. Hafif bir dokunuştu, sanki parmaklarını beyaz kanatlarında gezdirirken tüylerinin dokunuşu gibiydi. Geç çıkan birkaç kişinin bulunduğu yere yakın uçtu, konuşmalarına pek dikkat etmiyordu ama kalbinde başka bir çekim hissetti ve tısladı. Bakışlarını çevirmeden önce son anda dönerek uzun binadan kaçabilmişti ve kalbindeki çekimi yeniden hissetti.

Elektrik direğinin yanındaki otomattan içecek alan bir adam vardı, ışığın altında saçları kızılımsı mor renkteydi. Hangi içeceği alma konusunda düşünceli görünüyordu ve Jongdae dudak bükmesinin bu gezegende gördüğü en hayran olunası şey olduğunu düşünüyordu. Aynı çekimi onun da hissedip hissetmediğini merak ediyordu.

Birkaç dakika geçti ve adam basit limonlu bir sodada karar kıldı; Jongdae basitliğine gülmüştü. Çok geçmeden içeceğini aldı ve kaldığı otele dönmek için yürümeye başladı; Jongdae aslında nerede yaşadığını merak ediyordu.

Jongdae diğer adamın yanına doğru uçtu ve yüzünü incelemeye başladı; yolda bir şeye çarpmamaya çalışıyordu bu arada. Adam büzülmüş dudaklarıyla yavru köpeğe benziyordu ve Jongdae’nin sınıflandırma dosyasına göre aynı kendisi gibi Koreliye benziyordu. Aklına yeni binlerce soru geldi. Jongdae cevapları istiyordu.

“Kimsin merak ediyorum.” Adamın geçtiği otomatik kapıların üzerinden uçarken fısıldadı. Önüne doğru uçtu ve asansörlerin orada beklerken dikkatle adamı inceledi. “Sen de çekimi hissediyor musun?”

Adamı otel odasına kadar takip ederken Jongdae bekliyordu ve kapıdan geçmeye odaklandığında kazara kanadı sıkıştı. Adam kapıdaki tuhaflıkla döndü ve farkında olmadan Jongdae’nin göğsüne bakıyordu, omuz silktikten sonra kendini yatağa bıraktı. Jongdae onu izleyerek kanatlarına verdiği rahatsızlığa rağmen sandalyeye oturdu. Kaderin kırmızı ipliğinin bazen çok zalim olduğunu düşünüyordu. Bu ve diğer kişisel nedenleri neden kanatlarının diğerleri gibi bembeyaz olmadığının kanıtıydı.

“Adım Kim Jongdae.” Üzgün, özlem dolu bir bakışla kendini tanıttı. Telefonuyla meşgul olan adamı izliyordu, içeceği masada terk edilmişti. Jongdae melek olduğundan beri şu aletler oldukça gelişmişti. “Aslen Koreliyim ve sonunda seninle tanışacağım günü bekliyordum, ruh eşim.”

Adamın başını ona doğru çevirmesini, telefonunu yanına koymasını ve doğrudan kendisine bakmasını izledi. Meleğin kalbi umut tohumlarıyla dolmuştu. O yüzden konuşmaya devam etti.

“Tüm hayvanları severim.” Yüzüne küçük bir gülümseme yerleşti. “Spor yapmayı ve yeni şeyler denemeyi severim.” Adamın yüzü buruştu, sanki bir şeye karar veriyordu; belki de Jongdae kadar sporu sevmediğini düşünüyordu. “Hatırladığım kadarıyla Kore Savaşı’nda öldüğümden beri bir meleğim.” Kıkırdadı ve ona bile içi boş geldi. Kalbini sızlatıyordu. “Meleklerin melek olarak doğduklarını söylerler ama gerçek hallerine dönmeden önce yanlışlıkla insan olarak doğanların olduğuna inanıyorum.”

“Neden burada birisi varmış gibi hissediyorum?” Adam aniden mırıldandı, bakışları mesafeliydi ve Jongdae’nin konuşmasını bölüyordu. Başını iki yana sallayarak telefonunu aldı ve yeniden gezinmeye başladı.

Jongdae diğerinin ironik sorusuna güldü ve yararsız olmasına rağmen onunla konuşmaya devam etti. Göğsünde şarapnel parçasının çarptığı ve onu yavaşça öldürdüğü noktaya elini koydu. “Melek olana ve kendi ruh eşleriyle karşılaşmış olanlarla tanışana kadar kaderin kırmızı ipliğini bilmiyordum bile.” Adam bir şarkı açıp eşlik etmeye başlayınca gülümsedi, güzel sesini duymasına izin veriyordu. Aklına gelen hayali görüntüyle gözleri parladı. “Mükemmel bir vokal ikilisi olurduk, ruh eşim.”

Diğerinin onu duyması umuduyla aklına ne gelirse söyleyerek hayal kurmaya devam ediyordu. En sonunda aklına ruh eşleriyle kolayca tanışan tüm meleklerin hikâyesine geldi. Önündeki adamı izlerken, kaderin zalim olduğunu düşünüyordu ve bunun hakkındaki inancı kuvvetlendi. Kaderin kırmızı ipliği asla kopmazdı. Bükülür, değişir ve milyonlarca düğüm oluşurdu ama bağladığı kişiden asla kopmazdı.

Farkına varmadan Jongdae yatağın yanında diz çökmüştü ve kanatları en küçük halini almıştı. Özlem dolu bakış asla gözlerinden gitmiyordu ve uzanıp adamın yüzüne dokunmaya çalışırken ağlamak istiyordu. Adam gözlerinin altındaki halkalarla yorgun ve uykulu görünüyordu o yüzden onu uyutmak için gücünü kullandı; eliyle gözlerini kapatan saçını kaldırdı ve elini gözlerinin üzerinde gezdirdi.

Görüntüyle beraber yaşlar Jongdae’nin gözlerine doldu. Âşık olmak istiyordu ve duyduğu hikâyelerdekini deneyimlemek istiyordu. Öpüşmek, kavga etmek ve barışmak istiyordu. Diğerleri gibi ruh eşiyle sevişmek istiyordu. Uzanarak adamın hafif aralık dudaklarına belli belirsiz dokundu ve tuhaf bir çığlık sesi ağzından kaçtı. Jongdae beklenmedik sesle güldü ve uzanarak diğerinin dudaklarını öpmeye çalıştı.

Havadan başka bir şey hissedememişti.

“Merhaba, ruh eşim.” Jongdae yeniden söyledi, diğerine aşkla bakarken yaşlar gözlerinden süzülüyordu. Alacakaranlık dedikodularının doğru olup olmadığını merak etti. Birkaç saniye bekledikten sonra uzanarak yeniden adamın yanağına dokunmaya çalıştı. “Ruh eşim, adım Kim Jongdae. Gerçek aşkı hissettirmek için hayatta olamadığımdan dolayı özür dilerim.”

Jongdae aniden bedenindeki kıpırtıyı hissetti ve gözleri şokla kocaman açıldı; elini geri çekerken yanlışlıkla adamın yanağına vurarak uykusunda kıpırdanmasına neden oldu. Panikle ayağa kalktı, duvarlardan geçip uzaklaşmak için gücünü kullanmak üzereyken kalbindeki çekimi yeniden hissetti. Adam aniden uyanıp paniklemiş ve ondan korkmuş görünürken nefesi kesilmişti.

“Lütfen panikleme.” Jongdae hemen söyledi ve önünde eğilmek için bir dizinin üzerine çöktü. “Adım Kim Jongdae. Bunun olmasını beklemiyordum.” Bu alacakaranlık süresinin ne kadar uzun olduğunu merak ederek birkaç dakika bekledi ve başını kaldırdığından adamın şaşkınca kendisine baktığını gördü.

“Kanatların var.” Ağzından çıkan ilk cümleydi ve kendisine yöneltilen güzel sesle Jongdae’nin yüreği ağzında atmaya başladı. “Ve eski bir asker üniforması giyiyorsun.”

Jongdae gözlerindeki merakla ona bakıyordu ve çok saygılı bir şekilde fısıldadı. “Sen de çekimi hissediyor musun?”

Adam birkaç saniye kafası karışmış gibi baktı ve sonra yüzüne sevgi dolu bir gülümseme oturdu. Başını şefkatle yana yatırdı. “Kaderin kırmızı ipliği mi?”

Jongdae hemen başını salladı ve adam güldü. Sesi kulağına çok güzel geliyordu. Diğeri uzanarak yanağını tuttuğunda nefesi tekledi. Serin teninde çok _sıcak _hissettiriyordu.

“Peri masalı olduğunu sanırdım.” Jongdae’nin yüzü düştü ve aniden öpüldü; hafif, yumuşak ve içtendi. Bedeninde patlayan sıcaklıkla gözlerini kapattı ve nazikçe cevap verdi; adam geri çekilerek kirpiklerinin altından ona baktı. “Ama aynı şey ruh eşini bulduğunda arkadaşım Chanyeol’a da oldu.”

“Adın ne, ruh eşim?” Jongdae hemen sordu, ayağa kalktı ve ona sevgiyle baktı. “Adını öğrenene kadar sana ruh eşim demeye devam etmek istemiyorum.” Bedeni yavaşça parlamaya başladı; ellerine ve kollarına şaşkınca baktı.

Ani dönüşümle beraber adamın gözleri kocaman oldu ve hızla Jongdae’ye sarıldı. Yumuşak ellerin kanatlarını okşadığını hissettiğinde hala şok içindeydi Jongdae. Sevgiyle gülümseyerek kollarını sıkıca diğer adamın beline sardı ve taze, yağmur kokusunu içine çekti. “Adım Byun Baekhyun, Jongdae. Ben senin ruh eşinim.”

Jongdae’nin gülümsemesi parlıyordu; Baekhyun’un yanağını kavrayıp öpecek kadar geri çekildi. Bu anın bitmesini istemiyordu. “Seni izlemeye devam edeceğim, Baekhyun.” Dudaklarına karşı mırıldandı ve diğerinin bedenindeki titremeyi hissetti. “Seni güvende tutacağım. Seni koruyacağım ve uzaktan sevmeyi öğreneceğim.”

“Kader çok zalim.” Baekhyun cevap olarak mırıldandı, düşünceleri okumuş gibiydi ve Jongdae’yi son kez öptü_. “Lütfen gitme.”_

Baekhyun ve o aniden birbirlerinin içinden geçerken bir damla gözyaşı Jongdae’nin yanağından aşağı süzüldü. Diğer çoktan ağlamaya başlamıştı çünkü artık meleğini göremiyordu. Jongdae de ağlamak istiyordu ama belki ruh eşini güldürmeyi başarabilirdi. Kanadı yanlışlıkla masaya çarparak içeceği yere düşürdü. Baekhyun ani hareketle sıçramış ve yüzünden akan yaşlara rağmen gülmüştü.

Meleklerin ruh eşlerini insanlarda bulduklarında bedenlerinin alacakaranlık süresi boyunca fiziksel olarak birbirine katılacağına dair bir dedikodu vardı. Jongdae daha önce bunu pek çok kez duymuştu ama şu önemli ana kadar hiç düşünmemişti.

Jongdae ertesi gün Baekhyun’un takip ettikten sonra, Baekhyun odasına girdiğinde ve alacakaranlık geldiğinde onu tekrar tekrar öperken dedikodulara gerçekten inanmaya başladı. Bundan sonra her gün tekrarlanacaktı bu.


	4. Yixing

Mutfakta fayans zemindeki sandalyenin yere sürtme sesiyle Jongdae sıçradı ve yerine kuruldu. Beş dakika yirmi-iki saniyedir orada oturmuş gelecek sabaha enerjisini toplamak için önünde uyuyan adamı izliyordu. Uyanmaya programlamadan önce Jongdae uzanarak tüm günün işlerinin olduğu mikroçipi ensesine yerleştirdi ve androidin parlak mavi gözlerini yavaşça açarak aktiviteleri indirmesini izledi.

Jongdae geriye yaslanarak androidin işini yapmasına izin verdi ve yumuşak hatları, hafif dolgun dudaklarıyla androidin gerçekten yakışıklı olduğuna inanıyordu. Düşünceyle beraber yorgunca iç çekti, küçük bip sesini duyduktan sonra çipi çıkarmak için yeniden uzandı. Android yavaşça kendine geliyordu; bu özel androide has bir özellikti ve karnındaki kordona uzandı. Çıkardığında hiçbir tepki olmadı ve Jongdae’nin bakışları alışkanlıkla harekete yöneldi. Annesi kaslı yapılı ve güzel yüzlü bir android seçerek doğrusunu yapmıştı.

“Günaydın, efendim.” Yumuşak ses onu selamladı ve bakışları Jongdae’ye odaklandı.

Yarım bir şekilde gülümserken android tişörtünü indirerek göğsünü örttü. Androidin daha sonra giymesi için yanındaki kıyafetleri uzattı. “Günaydın Yixing.”

Yixing'in bakışları kıyafetlere takıldı ve ufak bir gülümsemeyle ellerini uzattı; Jongdae onları kollarına koyduktan sonra güne hazırlanmak için ayağa kalktı. Koridorun sonundaki odasına giderken gülümsüyordu Jongdae. “Her zamanki latteden, Yixing. Lütfen.”

“Tabii ki efendim. Teşekkürler.”

**

“Burayı sevdiğini sanıyorum.” Barista Minseok aniden söyleyerek Jongdae’ye bir bardak su uzattı. “Ya da hoşlandığın birisini kesiyorsun.”

Jongdae omuz silkerek bardağı aldı ve bir yudum içti. Yeni ceketiyle şapka ve gözlüklerini takıyordu; Yixing'in diğer androidlerden daha çok şaşkın olduğu için tuhaf bir arızası olmasına memnundu. Kapı sesini duyunca bakışları kafenin girişine yöneldi ve androidin çikolata kahvesi gözleri ve gamzeli gülümsemesiyle yaklaşmasını izledi.

“Merhaba Yixing.” Minseok neşeyle selamladı. “Bugün bize biraz daha çalacak mısın?”

“Merhaba Minseok!” Yixing aynı neşeyle karşılık verdi. “Tabii.”

Jongdae bu yeri hala şaşırtıcı buluyordu. Bir gün işten sonra o girişten girmiş ve şu anda oturduğu yerde –tezgâhın önündeki metal bir taburede—bulmuştu kendini.

Android ve insanların bir arada yaşadığı bir dünyada yaşıyorlardı; androidler seksen yıl önce yaratılmıştı. O zamandan beri birçok değişiklik, imha, icat ve redüksiyon olmuştu. Şimdilerdeki androidler git gide daha çok insanlara benziyorlardı; tek fark ise uyandıklarında ve aktif olduklarında gözlerindeki yeşil parıltıydı. Parıltının her zaman açık olması müşterek hukuktu ama oturduğu kafede böyle bir hukuk kuralı yoktu.

Minseok’un kafesinde androidler ve insanlar eşitti. Her biri duyguları hissetme kabiliyetine ve eşit bir şekilde dile getirme haklara sahipti. Jongdae yetkililerin bu yeri nasıl hala yakalamadıklarını bilmiyordu ama vazgeçmeyecekti. Haftalar önce Yixing'in buraya geldiğini öğrendiği için.

“Normalden daha fazla bakıyorsun ona.” Minseok aniden söylediğinde onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı. “Özel bir nedeni var mı?”

Bu üç hafta içinde Minseok yoğun bir şekilde kafenin kurallarını anlatmış ve mümkün mertebe uygulamaya zorlamıştı. Jongdae kabul etmişti ve Minseok sonunda onun yargılamak için burada olmadığını anlamıştı. O buraya dünya neden bu hale geldi onu anlamaya gelmişti. Androidlerin nasıl bu kadar geliştiklerini anlamıyordu, kimin robot kimin insan olduğunu ayırt etmek zorlaşmıştı. Hareketlerine bakarak Minseok’un insan olup olmadığından bile emin değildi.

“Güzel çalıyor.” Jongdae en sonunda cevap vererek Minseok’un ucuz cevabına gülmesine neden oldu.

“Hepsi bu mu?”

Arkasını dönüp piyanoda ilk notalarını çıkaran Yixing'e bakarken Jongdae sessizdi. Sahip olduğunu hiç düşünmediği duygularını katarak parmakları suyun üzerindeymiş gibi kayarcasına çalarken Yixing’in güzel olduğunu düşünüyordu. Saçları olağan dışı çikolata kahvesi gözleriyle uyumluydu ve göründüğü kadar yumuşak olup olmadığını merak ediyordu.

“Lütfen onu hiçbir şekilde incitme.” Minseok aniden fısıldadı ve Jongdae başını çevirdiğinde baristanın gözlerindeki sevgi dolu bakışı gördü. “O yeni doğmuş yavru köpek gibi narin birisi.”

“Ne zamandır buraya geliyor?”

“Aylardır.”

Jongdae androidin bu kadar uzun süredir geldiğini hiç fark etmemişti. Arkası ona dönük olan Yixing'e baktı ve androidlerin ne gibi düşünceleri olduğunu merak ediyordu.

**

“O kravat takımınıza uydu, efendim.” Yixing otomatik olarak söyledi; Jongdae lacivert takımına hangisinin uyacağına karar veremeyerek kravatları denemeye devam ederken yeşil gözleri parlıyordu.

Jongdae aynadan Yixing'e baktı, o da kendisine bakmak için başını çevirirken bedeni dimdik ve yerindeydi. Yeniden kendi yansımasına baktı ve sol elindeki kravatı önüne getirdi. Çelik grisi renkteydi. “Bu mu?” diye sordu.

“Evet, efendim.”

Jongdae başını sallayarak sağ elindekini yatağa attı ve kravatı takmaya başladı. Bakışları aynada androidle kendi yansıması arasında gidip geliyordu. “Yixing. Senin ne gibi düşüncelerin var?”

Yixing ona şaşkınca baktı, soruyu anlamaya çalışıyor gibiydi ve bu Jongdae’ye androidin diğerlerinden daha tuhaf olduğunu hatırlattı. Beş dakika yirmi-iki saniye sürüyordu. “Market alışverişi, faturalar, ev işleri.”

Jongdae cevapla beraber kaşlarını çattı ve boynuna rahatça uyması için kravatı biraz gevşetti. Arkasını dönerek androidin önünde durdu; bir emir vermesini beklerken öylece yeşil gözlerine bakıyordu. Jongdae’nin bakışları Yixing'in kıvırcık, kahve saçlarına kaydı ve hımladı.

“Ne oldu, efendim?” Yixing beklediği emir gelmeyince sordu.

“Bir dakika öyle dur.” Jongdae mırıldandı ve androidin saçlarına dokunmak için elini uzattı.

“Tamam, efendim.” Otomatik cevap geldi ve parmaklarını diğerinin saçlarında gezdirirken dikkatle izliyordu Jongdae. Parmaklarını ensesine indirdiğinde diğerinin gözlerindeki bocalamayı ve nefesinin kesilmesini gördü.

Bir dakika hızla geçti ve Yixing'in geriye doğru bir adım atmasıyla şaşırdı Jongdae. Androidine şaşkınca baktıktan sonra diğeri arkasını dönüp yataktaki kravatları ve gömlekleri toplayarak dolaba asmaya başladı. Jongdae bir süre onu inceledi ve sesini duyana kadar bakmaya devam etti.

“Toplantınız on beş dakika içinde olacak, efendim. Bu sizin hatırlatıcınız—“

“Teşekkür ederim Yixing.” Jongdae hızla sözünü kesti ve sertleşen ifadesinin yumuşamasını izledi. _Hala tuhaf görünüyor,_ diye düşündü. “Ev işleri bittikten sonra günün geri kalanında izinlisin.” Boş, yeşil gözlerde ufak bir mutluluk kıvılcımı gördüğüne inanmak istiyordu ama emin değildi.

**

Hepimizin sırları var.” Minseok öğle arasında ona söyledi. “Ortaya çıktığında bu dünyanın bizi yok edeceği korkusuyla sakladığımız sırlar.”

Jongdae dinlerken başını sallıyordu. Baristanın her zaman ona söyleyecek şeyleri vardı ve dışarıdaki dünyada daha büyük bir şeyin olacağına dair bilgi ve ipuçları olduğuna inanarak hepsini azami bir özenle dinliyordu.

“Bazen sevdiğimiz kişileri korumak için sır tutarız.”

Jongdae bununla beraber gülümsedi. “Sevdiğin birisini koruyan bir sırrın var mı?”

Minseok ona göz kırparak yeni bir bardak su verdi. “Asla bilemezsin.”

**

Saati biplemeye başladığında Jongdae bir toplantıdaydı. Hemen susturdu ve baş yöneticiden özür dileyerek ani alarma neyin sebep olduğuna baktı. Ekranda Yixing'in uyarı işaretini görünce kaşlarını çattı.

Otuz dakika sonra ön kapıdan içeri girip koltuğa ceketini fırlattı ve kravatını gevşeterek gömleğinin kollarını kıvırıp mutfağa gitti. Gözleri kapalı bir halde Yixing'in kordonunun duvara bağlı olduğunu gördü. Onu görmesiyle göğsünü dağlayan panik yavaşça geçmeye başladı ve uyuyor gibi görünen androide yaklaştı.

Derin, sakinleştirici bir nefes alarak uzandı ve şaşırtıcı şekildeki yumuşak saçları yeniden okşadı. Neden bir uyarı aldığını bilmiyordu ve ayrıca androidi şarj olduğu için soramıyordu.

O yüzden bekledi. Aynı sandalyeyi çekerek oturdu ve en sonunda uyuyakaldı. Rüyasında çikolata görüyordu ve omzundaki nazik dokunuşla yerinde sıçradı. Şaşkınca etrafına bakınırken neden saat sekizde evde olduğunu merak etti. Başını kaldırdığında çikolata kahvesi gözlerin olağan dışı endişeyle kendisine baktığını gördü.

“Neden erkenden eve geldiniz, efendim?” Yixing sordu ve Jongdae diğerinin kuralı unutup unutmadığını düşündü.

Kendine gelmesi birkaç dakika sürdü ve Jongdae, Yixing'in alışkanlığını anladığını düşünüyordu. Farkında olmadan gülümsedi. “Bir uyarı aldım.” Cevapladı ve sol bileğindeki saati gösterdi. “Ne olduğunu bilmediğim için eve koşturdum.”

Yixing'in gözlerinde rahatlama belirdi ve bu bir androide özgü bir şey değildi. “Üç gün içinde bataryamın değişmesi lazım, efendim.”

“Oh,” Jongdae mırıldandı ve ayağa kalkarak gerindi; Yixing normal android duruşunu korumak için doğruldu. Yeşil parıltı yerini almadan önce Yixing'in gözlerinden bir panik dalgasının akmasını izledi. Bundan hoşlanmamıştı.

“Özür dilerim, efendim.” Yixing başını utançla eğerek söyledi. “Kuralı unuttum.”

Aniden Minseok’un sözleri Jongdae’nin aklına geldi ve onu hazırlıksız yakaladı. Kocaman gözlerle androide bakarken son üç haftadır onu uzaktan izlerken olanları birleştirmeye çalışıyordu. “Sorun değil, Yixing.” Yumuşak bir sesle söyledi. Bir gün piyano alıp onun için çalmasını söylerse neler olacağını merak ediyordu. Yine de şu anda bu onu korkutabilirdi.

Ona düzgünce bakabilmek için dönerek androide gülümsedi. “Sırrın benimle güvende.”


	5. Chanyeol (M)

Jongdae eve geldiğinde güneş çoktan yüzünü göstermeye başlamıştı. Kuşlar cıvıldamaya başlamıştı ve komşuları 07.40’ta evden işe gitmek için çıkıyorlardı. Evinin yatak odasından gelen yumuşak horultular dışında sessiz olmasını bekliyordu ama kapıyı açtığında leziz yemek kokusu ve en sevdiği radyonun açık olmasıyla şaşırmıştı.

Ayakkabılarını çıkartırken kafası karışıktı ve radyoda çalan en yeni ballad şarkısına eşlik eden derin sesle gülümsedi. “Ben geldim.” Mutfağa girmeden önce seslendi. Sevgilisinin uykudan yeni uyanmış saçlarına ve aptal pijama altlığına gülümsedi. “Yeol.”

Adının söylenmesi onu hazırlıksız yakalamıştı ve Chanyeol büyük, siyah çerçevenin arkasındaki gözleri kocaman halde döndü. Jongdae gülmeye başladı ve Chanyeol hemen elindeki bıçağı bırakarak küçük sevgilisini sımsıkı sarmaladı. “Günaydın aşkım.” Kulağına mırıldanarak başının tepesine bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Günaydın.” Jongdae cevapladı ve hafifçe geri çekilerek uzandı; kısa ama tatmin edici şekilde nazik bir öpücük için diğeriyle buluştu.

“Vardiyan nasıl geçti?”

Jongdae hatırlayarak iç çekti. Yerel bir hastanede acil servis hemşiresi olarak çalışıyordu ve gece nöbetinden kalma kirli üniforması hala üzerindeydi. Üzerindeki kirlere rağmen Chanyeol’un kendisine neden sarıldığını düşünüyordu. Bu onu yemek yapmak için geri çekilmeye çalıştığında güçlü sevgilisine yapışmaktan alıkoyamamıştı. “Yorucu.” Diğerinin kahkahasıyla sarsılan sıcak göğse mırıldandı. “Aptal.”

“Ama faturaları ödüyor.” Chanyeol sözünü bitirdi ve Jongdae’yi iterek dudaklarını yeniden öptü. Yatak odasına doğru itildiğinde kaşlarını çattı. “Şimdi git, duş al. Sen çıkana kadar kahvaltı hazır olur.”

**

Jongdae 12 saatlik çalışmasının sonunda uzun süre beklenen duşa girdiğinde gülümsedi. Tüm stresini ve gece boyu koşturmasından dolayı ayaklarının acısını alıyordu. Sevgilisinin neden uyanık olduğunu merak ediyordu. Acele etmiyordu, sevgilisinin tüm zamanını kullanarak mükemmel bir kahvaltı hazırlayacağından emindi ve ikisinin de deneyselci olmasına memnundu. Chanyeol yeni şeyler denemeyi her zaman seviyordu ve bu hayatlarına sürekli heyecan katıyordu.

Banyo kapısının açıldığını duyunca hımladı ve perdenin arkasından sevgilisinin siluetine baktı. Sabırla bekledi ve tam Chanyeol perdeyi açtığında bedeninin aşağı kısımlarını ovalıyordu. Soğuk hava hemen peşinden gelmişti.

Sıcak kollar ince beline dolandığında Jongdae gülümsedi ve kendi kollarını Chanyeol’un ensesine sardı. “Günaydın.” Chanyeol gözlerindeki parıltıyla yeniden mırıldandı ve eğilerek onu öptü.

“Günaydın.” Jongdae zevkle iç çekti. Sevgilisinin kaymamasına dikkat ederek yavaşça arkasını döndü ve onu duş başlığının altına çekti. Parmakları diğerinin koyu renk saçlarında geziniyordu ve Jongdae sevgilisinin küçük şirket ve dükkânlardan gelen mankenlik teklifini kabul etmemesine şaşıyordu. Chanyeol parlak gülümsemesi ve uzun boyuyla kesinlikle çok güzeldi.

“Beni yıkayacak mısın?” Jongdae kafa derisine masaja yaparken alay etti Chanyeol. “Açıkçası sana katılmamın tek nedeni bu.”

Jongdae gözlerini devirerek göğsüne vurdu ve bir adım gerileyerek şampuana uzandı. “Tabii ki burada olmanın nedeni başka ne olabilirdi ki?” mırıldanarak avucuna şampuandan döktü ve saçlarına uzandı. “Niye bu kadar erken kalktın? İzin haftan, değil mi?”

“Tatilimi seninle geçirmek istediğim için bu hiçbir şey.”

Romantikliğiyle kulaklarının yandığını hissederken Jongdae’nin göğsünden yanaklarına kızarıklık yayıldı. Onca zamandan sonra hala alışamamıştı. “Haftalık iznimi almama bir gün var, Yeol.”

“Biliyorum Jongdae.” Sevgilisinin gece nöbetinden sonra uyumaya ihtiyacı olduğunu bilmesine rağmen Chanyeol neşeyle söyledi.

“Ama madem uyanıksın, o zaman beni karşıla.” Jongdae, Chanyeol’un dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurarak ona sataştı ve onu yeniden duş başlığının altına çekti. Sevgilisinin gözlerini kapatmasına gülümsedi ve şampuanın bedeninde ulaşmadığı yerlere öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Köprücük kemiklerinde duraklayıp nazikçe emdiğinde Chanyeol’un nefesini içine çektiğini duydu ve hassas teni dişleyip acısını almak için dilini kullandı.

“N-Ne yapıyorsun?” Jongdae diz çöktüğünde Chanyeol kekeleyerek söyledi. Ani hareketiyle su Jongdae’nin saçlarından omuzlarına doğru akıyordu ve Chanyeol’un yarı sertleşmiş organını canlandırmak için nazikçe okşamaya başladı.

Penisinin ucunu öperken hımladı Jongdae. “Bana karşı çok tatlı olduğun için seni ödüllendiriyorum.”

Chanyeol yumuşak dokunuşlar ve öpücüklerin altında tamamen sertleşirken inledi. Parmakları kendiliğinden Jongdae’nin saçlara dolandı ve bununla beraber Jongdae dilini başında döndürdükten sonra yavaşça ağzına kabul etti. “Ama yemek…” Jongdae bakışlarını yukarı kaldırdığında Chanyeol durakladı ve gözleri karardı.

Jongdae cevap olarak ağzındaki uzunlukla hımladı. Hızla işine geri döndü; Chanyeol’un boğazına boşalması için diliyle ne yapacağını iyi biliyordu. Başını hareket ettirirken aynı zamanda kendisini de okşuyordu ve Chanyeol’a oldukça iyi bir şov sunuyordu. Çok geçmeden Chanyeol inleyerek boşalmaya başladı ve orgazmı devam ederken penisini ileri itti.

Chanyeol soluklanırken Jongdae gözlerini kapattı ve kendi orgazmına ulaşmaya yoğunlaşmak için sevgilisinden ayrıldı. Chanyeol aniden saçını tutup çekerek Jongdae’ye en müstehcen öpücüklerinden birini verdiğinde zirveye ulaştı. Beyaz ışıklar gözlerinin önünde patlıyordu ve Jongdae nefes alamıyordu; Chanyeol’un durulanmasını izlerken –daha sonra da onu durulamıştı—duvara yaslandı.

Duşa ilk girmesine rağmen Jongdae yine en son çıkan olmuştu. Chanyeol eşofman giyip saçlarına havlu sararken o halsizce getirdiği kıyafetleri—Chanyeol’un büyük kazaklarından birisini ve temiz iç çamaşırını— giyiyordu. Pişirdiğini yakmamak için Chanyeol çoktan banyodan çıkmıştı.

**

Sonunda yatak odasından çıktığında Jongdae şaşırtıcı bir şekilde tazelenmiş ve mutlu hissediyordu. Sandalyeyi es gerek tabağını alıp sevgilisinin kucağına oturdu ve tabağını onunkinin yanına koydu; hala inanılmaz derecede doymuş ve ısınmış hissediyordu. Sevgilisi bu hareketine güldü ama sabah verdiği hediyeden sonra şikâyet etmedi.

“Özel bir nedeni var mı?” Jongdae lokmaları arasında sonunda sordu. Chanyeol’un sol eliyle masanın altında elini tutarak parmaklarını birbirine kenetlediğinde memnuniyetle mırladı.

“Bir nedeni yok.” Chanyeol gülümseyerek mırıldandı ve Jongdae’nin sıcacık boynuna bir öpücük kondurdu.

Jongdae ona pek dikkat etmeden leziz yemeğini bitirdi ve sonra Chanyeol’un güçlü göğsüne yaslandı. Diğerinin uzun parmaklarıyla oynarken kucağındaki elin kazağın altına girdiğini fark edememişti. “Yemek çok lezzetliydi, Yeol.” Küçük gülümsemesiyle mırıldandı ve elini kaldırarak parmaklarını sevgiyle tek tek öptü.

Kızarmış bir Chanyeol futbol sahasının tam ortasında yanına gelerek tek bir gülle aşkını ilan ettiğinde Jongdae 17 yaşındaydı. Diğeri tökezleyerek yanına geldiğinde Minseok ve Luhan’a futbol koçluğu yapıyordu ve ortak arkadaşları Baekhyun’a utanç verici bir şekilde bağırıyordu. Jongdae’nin şaşırdığını söylemek aşağı kaldırdı ancak Chanyeol’un hayran olunası olduğunu ve böyle bir itiraf hayır diyemeyeceğini düşünmüştü.

Bu 4 yıl önceydi ve hala güçleniyorlardı. Mezuniyet ve üniversite belalarını atlatmışlardı; şimdi ikisi de yerel bir hastanede hemşire olarak çalışıyorlardı. Tek fark ise Jongdae gece vardiyasında çalışırken Chanyeol gündüz vardiyasında çalışıyordu ve böyle beraber zaman geçirmeleri çok nadirdi.

“Ne düşünüyorsun?” Chanyeol aniden sordu. Jongdae kim bilir ne zamandır sevgilisinin parmaklarına bakıyordu. Sevgilisinin sıcak göğsüne iyice sokularak gülümsedi.

“Bu kadar uzun süreceğini düşünür müydün?”

Sıcak kollar yeniden beline dolandı. Çok sevdiği bedene yaslandığında verdiği tanıdıklık hissine bayılıyordu. “Evet.” Tıraş etmeyi unuttuğu sakallarını şakağında hissediyordu. Onların hakkındaki her şey artık alışkanlık haline gelmişti. Jongdae böyle basit bir rutine alışacağını hiç düşünmezdi. Ve bunu seviyordu.

“Seni seviyorum.” Jongdae aniden mırıldandı ve dudaklarını elde edene kadar Chanyeol’un çenesine sürtündü. Dudaklarının üzerindeki gülümsemeyi ve karnında hareket eden eli hissediyordu. “Seni, şapşal saçlarını, şapşal uzuvlarını ve şapşal göz seğirmeni seviyorum.” Sıcak parmakları önce göğüs ucunda sonra karnında hissedince titredi. “Seni _seviyorum.”_ Chanyeol onu kucağına alıp yatak odalarına götürürken mırıldandı. “_Chanyeol.”_

Chanyeol’un ona sunduğu gülümseme nefes kesiciydi. Kalbini tekletiyordu ve bunun sağlık açısından hiç iyi olmadığını biliyordu ama yine de bunu seviyordu. Chanyeol’un nazikçe kazağını ve iç çamaşırını çıkarmasını seviyordu. Sıcak parmaklarını bedeninde gezinmesini ve yıllardır alışkın olmasına rağmen bedeninin her köşesini ezberlemeye çalışmasını seviyordu.

Jongdae’nin ağzından kaçan ilk inilti Chanyeol’un gözlerinin arzuyla kararmasına neden oldu ve dudakları Jongdae’nin göğsünden sert karnına indi. Chanyeol’un penisine dokunmasıyla ve tam sevdiği gibi yavaşça ağzına almasıyla ikinci inilti çıktı. Chanyeol parmaklarına lube sürerek bir tanesini yavaşça titreyen ve kesik kesik soluyan sevgilisinin içine sokmasına üçüncü inilti çıktı.

Chanyeol eşofmanını çıkarıp deliğine konumlanana kadar Jongdae kesik kesik soluyan ve kızaran bir pelte haline gelmişti. Gözleri koyuydu ve Chanyeol onu tamamen doldururken her zamanki acıyı unutmak için Chanyeol’u kendine çekerek öptü. “Seni seviyorum.” Öpücükle şişmiş dudaklarına mırıldandı ve Chanyeol yavaşça içinden çıkıp aynı şekilde girdiğinde dudaklarından bir mırlama çıktı.

Chanyeol yavaşça ve sabit bir ritimle hareket ederken bedeni Chanyeol’un asla yetinemeyeceği sıcak dokunuşlarına yay gibi kıvrılıyordu. Sevişmek her zaman böyle yavaş, şehvetli ve _seksiydi._ Onu canlandırıyordu. Ayak uydurabileceğini hiç sanmıyordu ama Chanyeol ondan çok uzaklaştığında onu yakalamayı başarıyordu. Her zaman yanındaydı ve kendisine teklif etmesi için bir gün onu zorlayan Baekhyun’a her zaman minnettardı.

“Anladım seni.” Bir kolunu beline sımsıkı sararak Chanyeol dudaklarına mırıldandı. Jongdae’nin içine boşalmaya başlayınca Jongdae de öpücükleri arasında inledi ve karınları arasına boşaldı.

Jongdae, Chanyeol’a sımsıkı sarılarak hareket edemeyecek kadar yorgun düşene kadar onu yavaşça öptü. Kolu genç olanın omuzlarından düştü ve Chanyeol bu harekete burnunu kırıştırınca—ona imkânı olmayan bir şekilde yakın olmak istiyordu— soluksuzca güldü. “Seni seviyorum, Yeol.” Utangaç bir şekilde fısıldadı. Chanyeol cevap olarak güldü ve eğilerek boynuna nazik öpücükler kondurmaya başladı.

“Ben de seni seviyorum, kocacığım.” Chanyeol ıslak tenine mırıldandı ve yavaşça içinden çıkarak yanına uzandı. “Uzun bir gece geçirdin, Jongdae.”

Jongdae sevgilisinin ağzından çıkacağını hiç beklemediği kelimelerle donup kalmıştı. O sorgulamadan önce Chanyeol hayranlık ve aşk dolu bakışlarla kendisini izlemeye başlamıştı çoktan. Yanında hissettiği sert bir şeyle kalbi teklemişti.

“Nişanlım olur musun?”

Jongdae tereddüt bile etmedi. _“Evet.”_


	6. Zitao

Jongdae açgözlü bir şekilde bakınırken yeşil numaralar siyah ekranda yanıyordu. Kulaklığında değişim olduğunu belirten vızıltı duyuluyordu ve ekranı yukarı kaydırarak hedefinin ismine ve resmine baktı. Yanındaki ikinci ekrana baktığında kameranın yavaşça karanlık bir binanın tepesine odaklandığını gördü. “Yokladım sadece.” mırıldandı. Gizli kulaklığı tüm kelimelerini yakalıyordu. “Ben kazandım.” Huang Zitao’ya ait rahatsız edici sesin sızlanmasıyla gülümsedi.

_“Olamaz. Bu raundu kazanmış olamazsın.”_

Jongdae sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı ve kedi gibi gerindi; dudaklarından hafif bir inilti kaçmıştı. Düzelerek Zitao’nun dürbünlü tüfeğinin sonunda uygun bir noktaya hedef almasını izledi. “Ben her zaman kazanırım.” Gururla söyledi ve karşılığındaki homurdanmayı duydu.

_“Sen aptalsın. Her raundu kazanamazsın. Bu yasal olmamalı.”_

“Bizim şu anda yaptığımız ne peki?”

Zitao kameraya bakmak için döndü ve gözlerinde sert bir ifade vardı. _“Kapa çeneni. Hedef nerede?”_

“Yasal olmasaydı eğer, o zaman patron uzun zaman önce böyle olaylara katılmamı yasaklardı.”

_“Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun, Chen.”_

Jongdae diğerinin soğuk tavrına homurdandı. “O zaman çekilişte hile yapmanın yasal olmadığını biliyorsundur, _Tao_.”

_“Şu aptal hedef nerede?”_

Jongdae kıkırdayarak omuz silkti; parmakları hemen klavyesine yöneldi ve neler olduğunu görmek için birkaç kod girdi. Karavana sessizlik hâkim oldu ve diğeri kirli işini yapmaya gidince neden klimayı açmadıklarını düşünüyordu. Etrafı ekzotermik makinelerle çevrili kapalı bir araçta kalmaktan hoşlanmıyordu. Terlemeye başlamıştı; sıfır kollu üstü ve ince pantolonu sıcaklığı hafifletmiyordu.

_“Az önce yine mi omuz silktin?”_ Zitao aniden sordu ve Jongdae diğerinin kendisini göremediğini unutmuştu.

“Hayır,” dedi. En yakın gizli kameraya gitti ve yaşlı bir adamın otelden çıkmasını izledi. “Neden burada olmam gerekiyor? Hedefin kim olduğunu biliyorsun. Şu anda binadan ayrılıyor.” Zitao’nun omuz silkmesini ve pozisyon almak için yere yatmasını izledi.

_“Bir ara evden çıkman gerekiyordu.”_

_“Birisinin_ beni bir hafta boyunca yürüyemeyeceğim bir yere kilitlemesi benim suçum değil.”

_“Olmayan sosyal hayatın için beni mi suçluyorsun?”_

Jongdae kaşlarını çattı ve Zitao’nun görünmediğinden emin olmak için diğer güvenlik kamerasına yöneldi. Gece ışıkları altında Zitao’nun kıçını görebiliyordu. Aniden bir kıpırtı ve Zitao’nun başını yana yatırarak kameraya yatırarak sırıttığını gördü.

_“Seni vahşice becerdikten sonra evde bırakmanın libidonu azaltacağını sanmıştım.”_

Jongdae bilgisayar ekranına sertçe baktı. “Kahretsin, _biliyordum!”_ Dişlerini sıkarak tısladı ve Zitao’nun sessizce gülerek kalçasını sallamasını izledi. “Alay etmeyi kes ve şu yaşlı adamı öldür.”

_“Sertleştin mi? Senden daha fazlasını beklerdim, kocacığım.”_

“Kapa çeneni.”

Zitao dilini hoşnutsuzlukla şaklattı ve Jongdae onun işine odaklanmasını izledi. _“Değerimi daha çok bilmelisin, kocacığım.”_

“Lanet olası iş üstündeyken bana şöyle seslenmeyi kes.” Jongdae, Zitao’nun bunu her zaman bilerek yaptığına yemin edebilirdi.

_“Onun biraz daha yaşamasına izin veriyordum.”_ Bir silah sesi ve ardından gelen çığlıklar duyuldu; Zitao ustaca yerden kalkarak karavana yöneldi_. “Çok yazık.”_ Zitao kamerayla ona göz kırpınca Jongdae kızardı ve kamera yönetimini bina sahiplerinin eline teslim etti.

“Hala seni mahvetmemiş olmak hayret uyandırıcı.” Jongdae sinirle mırıldandı ve kulaklıktan gelen kıkırtıyı duydu. “İğrençsin.”

_“Rüyanda görürsün.”_

Jongdae kaş çatarak kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve kocasının araca geri dönmesini bekliyordu. Ambulansın 15 dakika sonra yaşlı adam için gelmesini bilgisayar ekranından boş boş izliyordu. Diğerinin nerede olduğunu merak etmeye başlamıştı. Tiz bir yankı sesini duyduğunda yerinde sıçradı. “Tao!” Bağırdı ve başını tutarak ileri doğru sallandı. “Tao!”

_“Bekle bir dakika!”_ Cevabını duyduktan sonra bir hırıltı sesi geldi ve Jongdae kocasını daha iyi görebilmek için hızlıca klavyedeki simgeleri tuşluyordu.

“Neler oluyor?! Temiz olduğunu sanmıştım!”

_“Belli ki sen işini düzgünce yapmıyordun!”_

Jongdae rahatsız edici eleştiriyle hırladı ve merdivenlerin gizli kameralarından birine girdi. “Şunu keser misin?” Zitao’nun koca bir adama yumruk attıktan sonra adamı öldürmesini kocaman gözlerle izlerken öfkeyle sordu. “Buraya geldiğinde yüzüne bir tane çakacağım.”

_“Önce ben seni alt etmezsem!”_ Zitao mırıldandı ve karnına yediği yumrukla inledikten sonra diğer adamı da öldürdü.

“Böyle dövüştüğün halde kahrolası nasıl üstte olabiliyorsun?” Jongdae hayranlık ve sinirle mırıldandı. “Bu gece ben üstteyim.”

“_Niye bu kadar çok küfrediyorsun?”_ Zitao soludu ve sonunda son adamı da öldürdükten sonra binadan çıktı. Ona doğru gelen diğer bir adamla homurdandı ve Jongdae neler olduğunu görmek için kamera değiştirmek zorunda kaldı. _“Bu gece üstte olacağını öylece söyleyemezsin.”_

Jongdae gözlerini devirerek kendi silahını çıkardı ve bir şey olursa diye horozunu kaldırdı. “İstersem söylerim.” Zitao’nun diğerleri gibi bu adamı çabucak öldürememesini izledi. “Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?”

_“Hayır,”_ Zitao yüzüne yediği yumruğa rağmen soluyarak söyledi ve adamın karnına iyi bir tekme attı. _“O şekilde yürümüyor, kocacığım.”_

“Lanet olası iş üstündeyken bana şöyle seslenmeyi kes.” Jongdae sinirle homurdandı. Yenilgiyle dudak bükerek kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu; silahı hala elindeydi. Evli oldukları için patronun neden beraber iyi çalışacaklarını beklediğini anlamıyordu. Belli ki oldukça yanılıyordu. “Junmyeon kahrolası her zaman yanılıyor. Tüm suikastlara bizi beraber neden gönderiyor ki?”

_“Çünkü ben bu işte en iyisiyim.”_ Zitao homurdandı ve solukları kulaklıktan duyulabilirdi. Jongdae sonraki cümlesine sinirlenmemiş olsaydı seksi olduğunu düşünebilirdi. _“Ve patrona saygı duy. O muhteşem biri.”_

“Sana gerçek oğlu gibi davrandığı için öyle tabii. Kapa şu lanet çeneni ve şu adamı öldür.”

_“Bunu yapmayacağım.”_ Zitao hırladı. _“Bana ne yapacağımı söylemeyi kes.”_

“O zaman işini düzgünce yapıyor olmazdın.”

_“Kaçış rotasını temiz tutamayan mı söylüyor?”_

“Yüce Rabbim.” Jongdae sızlandı ve ayağa kalkıp adamı başından kendisi mıhlayacakken Zitao sonunda adamı öldürdü. “Acele et. Junmyeon’a bir dahakine beni başka bir suikastçıyla eşleştirmesini söyleyeceğim.”

_“Bunu bana sık sık söylüyorsun.”_

Jongdae öfkeyle dişlerini sıktı çünkü Huang Zitao bunu yaptırabilecek güçteydi. Üç yıldır evliydiler ve hala şu garip ‘_senden nefret ediyorum’_ –asla ciddi olmadıkları—durumun içindeydiler. “Junmyeon yine de iğrenç.” Huysuzca mırıldandığında diğerinin homurdandığını duydu.

Zitao karavana gelene kadar Jongdae garezinden güvenlik sistemine virüs bulaştırıyordu. Kapı açılıp Zitao içeri girdiğinde kocasının ana merkeze gitmeleri için kendisini direksiyona itmesine kaşlarını çattı. “O fantastik bir patron ve sen bunu biliyorsun. Bu kadar küfretmeyi kes.”

“Siktiğimin istediğim kadar siktiğim küfürleri ederim.” Jongdae öfkeyle homurdandı ve gaza bastı. Zitao güçle beraber kapıya çarptığında ve homurdandığında neşeyle gülümsedi. Zitao’nun inlemesini duydu ve kutlamak için radyoyu açtı. “Canıma değsin.” Çocukça söyledi. Bir el boğazına dolanarak aldığı nefesi kesti. Ani hareketle soluğu kesilmişti ve araba yalpaladıktan sonra doğru yola girdi.

“Bu gece nah üstte olursun.” Zitao kulağına mırıldandı ve tüm tüyleri diken diken oldu. “Bu gece üstte olabileceğini kanıtla.”

Jongdae aniden frene basarak karavanı yolun kenarına çekti. Boynundaki el sıkılaştı ve Zitao kulak memesini usul usul yalıyordu. Jongdae nefes alamıyordu ve pantolonunun sıkılaştığını hissediyordu.

El boğazına yapıştığı gibi hızla kayboldu ve baldırına inerek yumuşak bölgeye masaj yapmaya başladı; bir dizini klimaya koydu. Öpücükler çene hattına indi ve bedenini sarmalayan hislerle sızlandı Jongdae. “Lanet olası bir _alaycısın.”_ Hırladı. Dizindeki el pantolonunun önündeki şişliğe yöneldiğinde eve gitmek için gaza bastı. Görevin tamamlandığını Junmyeon’a telefon ederek söyleyebilirlerdi.


	7. Luhan (M)

Kurt adamların tuhaf dünyasından geldiği için Jongdae de her kurt gibi tuhaftı. Nadir genetiği olan nadir bir vakaydı; her zaman görünen kurt kulakları ve kuyruğuyla melez olarak doğmuştu ve bunun nasıl mümkün olduğunu anlayamıyordu. Beş yüz binde bir olan bir durumdu ve o ‘bir’ kendisiydi. Duyuşu dışında duyuları köreltilmişti ve çoğu kurdun onun gibi melezle bir şey yapmak istemiyordu. Çoğu yer onun gibi melezle bir şey yapmak istemiyordu.

Ama Luhan yıllar önce yerel bir üniversitedeki futbol maçının tam ortasında onun kokusunu almıştı. Jongdae kenarda birkaç arkadaşından biri olan Minseok’a –ki bir Betaydı—tezahürat yapıyordu. Luhan aniden yanına gelerek onu öptüğünde neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı. Bu, Alfa ve arkadaşı arasında bir arbedeye neden olmuştu ve Jongdae, Luhan’ın dövüşü kazandığına memnun olduğunu kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Onun gibi bir eş bulabileceğine hiç inanmazdı ve Beta ya da Alfa yerine Omega olarak doğduğuna minnettardı.

O zamandan beri yıllar geçmişti ve Jongdae kurda aşkını ilk söylediği andan beri Luhan onu hamile bırakma konusunda ısrarcıydı; yavrusuna hamile kalırsa parlak gülümsemesiyle Jongdae’nin güzelliğinin kuvvetleneceğini söylüyordu. Jongdae her zaman Luhan’a aptal derdi çünkü çocukları, tam olarak yavru değil çocuk olacaktı ama Luhan yaşça büyük bir kurttu –sadece Minseok ve Yifan yaş konusunda ona rakipti— ve hepsi gelecekteki çocuklarına ‘_yavru’ _diyorlardı. Jongdae şişmanlaşıp kocaman olma fikrinden hoşlanmıyordu ancak Luhan ona her şekilde aşkını gösteriyordu, özellikle de ikiye katlanmış ve Alfa tarafından becerilirken.

Hırıltılar hassas kulaklarına ulaştığında sesle beraber daha fazla ıslandığını hissediyordu ve şlap sesleri her vuruşla daha da yükseliyordu. Titreyerek inledi; keskin tırnakları Alfanın sırtını çiziyordu ve diğerinin penisinin düğümle şişmeye başladığını hissedince daha fazla dayanamayacağını hissediyordu. “L-Lu,” diye soludu. Sevgi dolu, altın rengi gözleri alışılmadık bir şekilde gözlerinin içine bakarken gözbebekleri kocaman olmuştu.

Çılgın hareketler düğüm büyürken ve girişine takılırken yavaşlamıştı; Alfanın tek yapabildiği bir kez daha ittikten sonra boşalması için ona sürtünmekti. Luhan’ın penisi prostatına sürtüp beli kamburlaşırken bu Jongdae’yi her zaman hazırlıksız yakalıyordu. Çok dolu hissediyordu ama _daha fazlasını_ istiyordu. Söz konusu Luhan olduğunda _her zaman_ daha fazlasını istiyordu.

Düşüncelerini okumuş gibi Luhan yumuşak, sevgi dolu bir gülümsemeyle eğilerek dudaklarını tatlı bir öpücükle birleştirdi; sonunda boşaldığında Jongdae’nin iniltilerini yutuyordu. Çığlık atarken kulakları dimdikti ve kuyruğu kıpırtısızca yatıyordu; Luhan’ın da içine boşaldığını hissedince bedeni aşırı hassaslaşmıştı. Luhan’ın kulağına ‘çok, çok iyi hissettiriyorsun’ diye mırıldanmaya devam ederken nabız gibi atış ve sıcaklık harika hissettiriyordu; kelimeleri yumuşak, yalvaran bir tondaydı ve diğerinin sahiplenici bir şekilde hırlamasına neden oluyordu.

İnce beline bir kol dolanarak bacaklarının yatağa düşmesine izin verdi ve onu döndürerek Alfanın göğsüne yatmasını sağladı; düğümünün atmayı bırakmasını ve sönmesini beklerken kulağının altındaki yüksek sesli, kalp atışlarını dinliyordu. Jongdae, Luhan’ın kolunun sıkılaştığını hissetti ve bu hareketle gülümsedi. “Seni seviyorum.” Luhan kulağına fısıldadı ve gülümsemesi genişledi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum, Luhan.” Mırıldandı ve Alfayı öpmek için başını yana çevirdi. Jongdae uykunun baştan çıkarıcılığına dayanamayana kadar gözlerinin içine bakmaya devam ettiler ve Luhan’ın boynunda, nabzının attığı yeri öptü. Ani bir düşünce gözünün önüne geldi ve ne söylemek istediğini fark edince kızardı.

“Yeniden kızarıyorsun, aşkım.” Luhan mırıldandı ve sevgiyle Jongdae’nin sırtını okşuyordu. Jongdae büyük olanın bedeninin tüm fonksiyonlarını ve tüm alışkanlıklarını bilmesini çok sevimli buluyordu. “Ne düşünüyorsun?”

Luhan’ın sonunda içinden çıktığını hissedince inledi Jongdae; kendi sıvısıyla büyük olanın menisi deliğinden akmaya başlamıştı. Yüzünü Luhan’ın çenesinin altına sakladı ve diğeri bu hayran olunası hareketle kahkaha attı. _“Senin yavrularını taşımak istiyorum.”_ Utanarak mırıldandı ve bedeninin daha fazla ısındığını hissetti; sadece utandığı için olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı. Altındaki Luhan kaskatı kesildi ve başını kaldırdığında eşinin yüzünde bugüne kadar gördüğü en parlak gülümsemeyle karşılaştı; tüm dünyası aydınlanmış gibi hissediyordu.

“Emin misin?” Yeniden üstte olmak için onu döndürürken sordu Luhan. Jongdae sadece kendisi için olan gülümsemeyle büyülenerek başını salladı. Girişini yoklayan parmağı hissedene kadar soruyu anlamamıştı. Boynundaki dudakları hissetti. _“Çünkü benim yavruma hamile kalana kadar günün her saati seni becermeye kararlıyım.”_

Jongdae bu sözlerle kızarıyordu ve yeniden ıslandığını hissedince inledi; Luhan’ın penisi girişini dürtüyordu. Boğazına sokulan dille beraber mırladı ve günün her saati böyle olacaksa hamile kalana kadar denemeyi kesinlikle aldırmazdı.

**

Luhan’ın kucağında oturmuş zevkle zıplıyordu çünkü Luhan’ın penisi içinde mükemmel hissettiriyordu ve hızını ayarlamıştı. Eşinin kuyruğunu okşadığını hissedince boğazının derinliklerinden bir hırıltı koptu ve bu daha da hızlanmasına neden oldu. Luhan’ın bulanık gözleri ondan ayrılmıyordu ve ağzı zevkle hafifçe aralanmıştı.

“Luhan.” Düğümün içinde yeniden şişmeye başladığını hissedince inledi Jongdae. Ter tüm bedenini kaplıyordu ve bir damlanın Luhan’ın yüzünden akmasını açgözlü bir şekilde izliyordu. _“Luhan.”_ Yeniden inledi. Kuyruğunun çekilmesini hissedince mırladı ve penisini boşalma ihtiyacıyla yanıyordu. _“Han, Han, Han.”_ Son kez oturup kalçasını daire şeklinde döndürerek sürtündüğünde eşinin ona dokunmasını isteyerek söylüyordu.

Hareketiyle beraber Luhan’ın nefesi boğazına sıkıştı ve elini sonunda Jongdae’nin penisine götürdü. Yeni bir inleme Jongdae’nin şişmiş dudaklarından döküldü ve boşalmaya başladı; hareketlerini durdurunca Luhan devam etmesi için hemen kalça yanaklarını kavradı. Jongdae, Luhan’ın inanılmaz derecede derinlerine girdiğini hissediyordu ve istediği gibi hareket etmesi için kendini bırakarak eşini göğsüne yaslandı.

_“Seni seviyorum.”_ Jongdae, Luhan’ın kulağına mırıldandı ve sonrasında zevkle yaladı. Luhan’ın vuruşlarının sekteye uğramasına ve orgazmının onu almasına neden oldu. Zevk dalgaları ikisinin de bedenlerini sarsıyordu ve Jongdae bu adamın onun olduğuna inanamıyordu. _“Seni seviyorum, Luhan.”_

**

Bir ay geçmişti ve Jongdae eşinin getirdiği hamilelik testini aldıktan sonra Luhan’ı dışarı atarak banyoya girmişti. Kapının dışındaki iniltileri duyuyordu ama paketin üzerindeki talimatları okurken kolayca görmezden gelebiliyordu. Beş dakikanın geçmesini sabırla bekledi. Kapıyı ısrarla çizerek mahvettiği için Luhan’a daha sonra kızacağını biliyordu.

Bir dakika sonra kendini hazırlayarak baktığında göğsündeki hayal kırıklığı parçalarını hissedebiliyordu. Ağlayacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Çizme seslerinin hemen durduğunu duydu ve Luhan’ın ruh halindeki değişikliğin kokusunu alıp almadığını düşündü.

_“Jongdae.”_ Luhan kapıya sessizce vurarak seslendi. Sesindeki endişeyi duyabiliyordu ve hayal kırıklığı daha da kötüleşti. _“Jongdae, dışarı çık. Sorun yok.”_

Jongdae başını hızla iki yana salladı; kulakları düşmüştü ve kuyruğu arkasında yavaşça sallanıyordu. “Hayır, var.” Üzgünce fısıldadı ve bunun için melezliğini suçluyordu.

“Yok, Jongdae.” Luhan yumuşak bir sesle fısıldadı.

Ve yaşlar Jongdae’nin gözlerinden akmaya başladı. Melez olması çok nadirdi ve hatta bir yavrusunun olması daha da nadirdi. Bazı nedenlerden dolayı üreme şansı oldukça düşüktü ve hamile kalamamasının insan yönü yüzünden olduğunu düşünüyordu. Omega yönünün ağır basacağını ummuştu ama o umudu kaybediyordu. Yeni sorunlar olacaktı ama ikisi de riskleri biliyordu ve Jongdae, Luhan’ın yavrusunu taşıyabilme fikrini çok seviyordu.

_“Jongdae.”_ Luhan açılması için kapıyı çizerken yeniden mırıldandı. “İçeri girmeme izin ver.”

Jongdae kapıyı açacak cesareti topladığında ve hemen ardından güçlü kollarla sarmalandığında dudaklarından bir hıçkırık döküldü. Göğsündeki üzüntü patlamıştı ve Luhan’a tutunarak yeniden ağlamaya başlamıştı çünkü Luhan’a istedikleri şeyi verebileceğine inanmıyordu.

“Jongdae.” Luhan kulağını sevgiyle yalayarak fısıldadı. “Sorun değil. Denemeye devam edeceğiz.”

Jongdae kalplerindeki çocuk sahibi olma umutlarını öldürmek istemeyerek başını salladı.

**

İlk testten beri Luhan, arkadaşları Minseok’un eşi Yixing'in doktor olarak çalıştığı kliniğe gitme konusunda ısrar ediyordu. Hamilelik şansını artırmanın yollarını söylemeden önce riskler yeniden hatırlatılmıştı. Minseok’un kaşlarını oynatıp kıkırdayarak hamile kalma şansının kızışma döneminde en yüksek olduğunu söylediğini hatırlayınca Jongdae hala kızarıyordu. Yixing de göz kırparak sürekli cinsel olarak aktif olmalarını söylemişti.

O zamandan beri bir yıl geçmişti ve Jongdae günün herhangi bir saatinde, evin herhangi bir köşesinde Luhan’ın kendisini sıkıştırmasına alışmıştı. Bugün mutfaktaydılar; Jongdae kendine atıştırmalık bir şeyler hazırlarken aniden beline dolanan tanıdık kollarını hissetti. Ensesinde dolanan dudakların yumuşak öpücüklerini hissedince içgüdüsel olarak kalçasını eşinin büyüyen ereksiyonuna sürttü. Kuyruğunun çekiştirildiğini hissetti ve inledi._ “Luhan.”_

Jongdae aniden döndürüldü ve yemek hazırladıkları yeri kirletmemesi için mutfak masasına yatırıldı. Kıyafetler gereksizdi ve kolayca yırtılıp çıkarılmıştı; Jongdae, Luhan’ın en sevdiği tişörtü olduğu için sızlandı. Gözbebekleri koyuydu ve Luhan’ın gözleri kararmıştı; sert bir el saçından tuttu ve Luhan arkadan içine girerek onu becerirken eşinin gözlerinin içine bakması için onu zorladı. Luhan bugünlerde onu becerdiğinde hayvansı yanları ortaya çıkıyordu ve Jongdae bunu her şeyden çok seviyordu.

“Jongdae.” Luhan aniden hırladı ve boğuk sesle inledi. En son ne zaman bu kadar iyi becerildiğini hatırlamıyordu. “Biliyor musun?” Luhan yavaşça hızını düşürürken kesik kesik soluyordu ve Jongdae sızlandı; Luhan’ın düğümünün içinde şiştiğini hissettiğinde kalçasını geriye doğru itmeye başladı. “Seni seviyorum, Jongdae.”

Belindeki elin penisini kavradığını ve diğer elin kulağının arkasını kaşıdığını hissedince Jongdae’nin dudakları ayrıldı. Luhan’ın göğsünü sırtında hissederken kaşları çatılmış, gözleri sımsıkı kapanmıştı. Ve buna doyamıyordu. Buna asla doyamazdı.

“Beni duydun mu Jongdae?” Luhan alçak sesle sordu ve yavaş vuruşlarına devam ederken kulağını yaladı. Son birkaç haftadır olan sevişmelerinin tam zıddıydı ve Jongdae masayı tutan elini geri çekerek Luhan’ın baldırını sıkıca kavradı. “Seni seviyorum.”

Jongdae cevap vermeye çalışıyordu ama kızışması onu kontrol ederken ve düğüm sonunda girişine takıldığında bu çok zordu. Birkaç vuruştan sonra Luhan içini tamamen doldurdu ve Jongdae penisinin etrafında kasılınca hırlayarak ona sürtünmeye başladı.

“Seni çok seviyorum, Jongdae.”

Jongdae, Luhan’ın kendisini çekmesiyle zirveye ulaşırken inledi. Birkaç dakika sonra Luhan’ın penisinin içinde zonkladığını ve prostatına leziz bir şekilde dokunarak boşalmasını hissedince titredi. _“Luhan.”_

“Seni seviyorum.” Luhan yeniden hırladı. Dişleri boynundaki beli belirsiz mühür izine sürtüyordu. “Her şeyini.”

Jongdae çığlık attı. Bu sefer yavrularına gerçekten hamile kalabileceğini umuyordu.

**

İki haftanın sonunda yeniden arkadaşlarının çalıştığı klinikteydiler ve hala nadir bir çifttiler. Jongdae yerinde kıpırdanırken Luhan isimlerinin çağrılmasını bekliyordu; ucuz hamilelik testlerinden çok iki arkadaşlarına güveniyorlardı. Gerginliğinin belirgin olduğunu tahmin ediyordu çünkü Luhan’ın kulağına fısıldadığını duydu ve bir kol omuzlarına dolanarak onu kendine çekti. “Gerginlik kokuyorsun, Jongdae.”

“Gergin olduğum için beni bağışla.” Jongdae onu azarladı. Luhan’ın sinirleri gevşediği zaman onu azarladığını bilmesine memnundu. “Ya…” durakladı ve alt dudağını gergince dişledi. “Luhan…”

“Biliyorum, Jongdae.” Luhan mırıldandı ve ikisi de Yixing'in gülümseyerek çıkmasını izlediler. Buradaki on-ikinci seferleriydi.

Jongdae arkadaşlarını görünce hemen ayağa kalktı ve yanına koşturdu; Luhan gülerek arkasından geliyordu. Standart testler bitmişti ve sonunda önemli kısma gelmişlerdi—Jongdae’ye göre aptal hamilelik testine. Kurt olduğu için hamile kaldığını bilmesi gerekiyordu ama lanet olası insan yönü onu dağıtmaya devam ediyordu.

Banyoya yeniden girdiğinde, çok gergin olduğu için birkaç defa tekrar denedi ve bu sefer gerçekten hamile kalması için her şeyiyle dua etti. Luhan geçen hafta boyunca onu evin her köşesinde sıkıştırarak tekrar tekrar becerdiği için biraz hassastı. İşteki stresi doğal içgüdülerini aydınlatırken eşi tarafından tamamen sarmalanıp sevilmekten başka bir şey istememişti.

Sonuçlar çıkana kadar Jongdae, Luhan’ın kucağında tir tir titremeye başlamıştı; diğeri ereksiyonunun hayata gelmemesi için eşini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Yixing elindeki dosyayla yanlarına geldiğinde Jongdae rahatlamayla iç çekti. Luhan’ın sert bedeninde aniden gevşemişti ve Luhan’ın da rahatlamayla iç çektiğini duydu. Başını eğerek soru sorarcasına ona baktı. “Hiç.” Luhan mırıldandı ve Jongdae başını masumca sallayarak Yixing'e döndü.

“Pekâlâ,” Doktor testleri okurken mırıldandı ve gamzesi ortaya çıktı. Luhan mutlulukla yüzünü Jongdae’nin boynuna gömdü. “İkinizi de tebrik ederim. Yavrunuz muhteşem olacak.”

Kutlama için Alfasına onu tekrar tekrar alması için yalvardıktan sonra Yixing'e edeceği iki çift lafı vardı Jongdae’nin.


	8. Jongin

Sabah ışıkları açık perdelerden içeri süzülüyordu ve Jongdae’nin bu saatte genelde yanında olan sıcaklığın yokluğuyla sızlanmasına neden oldu. Boş bir yatakta, ayağının ucundaki üç tane köpekle uyanmaya alışkın değildi. Onu sarmalayan sıcaklığa ve saçlarına gömülen burna alışkındı. Ayağındaki kıpırtıyı hissetti ve gözlerini açtığında Jjangah’ın ayağa kalkmış kendisine beklentiyle baktığını gördü. Ufak bir gülümseme verdikten sonra köpek üzerine tırmanarak yüzünü ve yanağını sevgiyle yalamaya başladı.

Jongdae bu harekete güldüğünde kızının erkek kardeşlerini uyandırdı ve onlar da kendisine günaydın öpücüklerini verdiler; çocukları yerine Jongin’in olmasını dilerdi tabi. “Bugün ne yapacağımızı merak ediyorum.” Seslice mırıldandı ve köpekler üzerine istedikleri gibi uzansın diye sırtüstü yuvarlandı. “Babanız gitmiş.”

Jongin moda dünyasında hızla ünlenen bir işadamıydı; 18 yaşındayken manken olarak başlamıştı ve üniversiteyle beraber yürüterek çalışmıştı. Jongdae, Jongin’in ilk çekiminin fotoğrafçısı olmasaydı ilk buluşmaları gerçekleşmezdi. Jongdae o zamanlar gelecek vaat eden bir fotoğrafçıydı ve kaderlerini belirleyen o günden sonra hemen Jongin’in numarasını istemişti. Kim Jongin’den önce insan bedeninde hiç bu kadar mükemmelliğe rastlamamıştı.

Jongdae tavana bakarken neden muhteşem, güneşte yanmış beden yerine boş bir yatakta uyandığını hatırlıyordu. Sadece son bir gün kalmıştı ve gayri resmi sevgilisi yanında olmadan bir gün daha nasıl dayanacağını bilmiyordu. Hatırladığı şeyle iç çekti ve bakışlarını kendisini izleyen köpeklere çevirdi. Onlara yarım bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Dışarı çıkmak ister misiniz?” Aldığı cevapla kıkırdadı; Jjangah ve Monggu yataktan aşağı atlamış, Jjanggu atlamaya çalışırken düşmüştü. Onların arkasından yataktan çıktı ve Jongin’in nadir, tüylü appa terliğini–_Avatar: Son Hava Bükücü_ şovundan kalmıştı— ve ipek robdöşambrını giydi.

“Haydi dışarı çıkalım.”

**

Jongdae üç köpeğin kocaman bahçede koşturmasını sevgi dolu gülümsemesiyle izliyordu. İnanılmaz derecede mutlu görünüyorlardı ve sonsuza kadar hayatlarının bir parçası olmayı diliyordu. Anormal ve romantik düşüncesiyle avucuyla alnına vurdu.

“Gidip bir psikiyatrist getirmeli miyim?” Yixing aniden sordu ve soruyla homurdandı. Yixing, Jongin’in sağ kolu, kâhyasıydı ve asıl sağ kolu Luhan şu anda onunla aynı toplantıda, şehir dışındaydı.

Jongdae başını yana çevirdiğinde gamzesini sunan masum gülümseme onu karşıladı ve iç çekti. “Hayır, Yixing. Gerek yok.”

“O zaman aşk tanrısını çağırmalı mıyım?”

“Yixing—“

“Ya da bir doktoru.”

Jongdae arkadaşına şaşkına dönmüş bir şekilde bakıyordu. “Beyninde neler dönüyor senin?”

Yixing'in gülümsemesi parladı ve kulağına eğilmek için fısıldadı. _“Sihirli şeyler.”_ Ve ikisi de kahkahaya boğuldu. Köpekler onlara aldırmıyordu ve sessizleştiklerinde Yixing düşünceli bir şekilde ona baktı. “Burada olmana gerek yok, Jongdae.”

“Biliyorum.” Jongdae ufak gülümsemesiyle cevapladı.

“O zaman neden buradasın?”

“Çünkü Jongin burada olmamı istedi.”

Aralarında birkaç dakikalık sessizlik oldu ve Jongdae, Yixing’in meraklı bakışlarını üzerinde hissedebiliyordu. Her hakka sahipti. Jongin beraber geçirdikleri zaman boyunca sadece bir kez kalmasına izin vermişti. Genç olan koca evini boğucu bulduğu için her zaman onun evinde kalıyordu ve Jongdae bunu anlıyordu. Kocaman alan yalnız hissettiriyordu ve Jongin’i daha fazla özlemesine neden oluyordu.

“Sadece bir gün kaldı, Jongdae.” Yixing sessiz bir fısıltıyla hatırlattı ve eve geri gitmek için döndü. “Çabucak geçecek.”

Jongdae minnetle gülümsedi ve kahvaltı hazırlamak için eve gitmesini izledi. “Teşekkürler Yixing.” Bağırdı ve aldığı cevapla bir kahkaha koyuverdi.

“Hala psikiyatrist, aşk tanrısı ya da doktor çağırabilirim! Seslen yeter!”

**

Jongdae bilgisayarına kaydettiği eski resimlere bakıyordu. Koltukta uzanıyordu ve göğsündeki yastıkta Jjangah yatıyordu. Jongin’le olan anılarına–aşırı gergin göründüğü ilk çekiminden Jongin’in bir fotoğrafı, Jongin haftalar sonra ısrar ederek çektiği Jongdae’nin kalın çerçeveli gözlükleriyle olan fotoğrafı ve ikisinin kameraya poz verdikleri fotoğrafına— bakarken farkında olmadan köpeği okşuyordu.

“Başka bir şeye ihtiyacın var mı?” Yixing aniden seslendi ve Jongdae başını geriye atarak diğerine tersten baktı; Yixing elinde çantasıyla kapıda duruyordu. Kâhyaya gülümsedi.

“Hayır. Bugünlük yardımın için teşekkür ederim.”

Yixing ona sevimli bir gülümseme sundu ve arkasını dönerek ertesi sabaha kadar evden ayrıldı. Jongdae kapının kilitlendiğini duyduğunda ilgi istercesine çenesini yalayan Jjangah’a baktı. Başını okşayarak köpeğe gülümsedi ve kardeşlerinin nerede olduğunu düşündü ancak bilgisayarındaki resimlere bakmaya devam ederken pek umursamadı.

Hala fotoğrafçıydı ama Jongin’in sahiplenici ve aşırı kıskanç tutumundan dolayı sadece belirli müşteri ve şirketlerle çalışmıştı. Şimdi ise Kim Endüstrisi için çalışıyordu ve kendisinin de bir Kim olmasına memnundu. Onlar hakkında hiçbiri doğru olmayan spekülasyonlar olsa bile Jongin’le ilişkisini açıklamasına gerek kalmıyordu.

“Baban çok yakışıklı, değil mi?” Jongdae aniden Jjangah’a sordu ve başıyla resmi işaret etti. Kendisine gösterilen resmi anlamaya çalışırken köpek ekrana bakıyordu ve iki kez havlayınca Jongdae gülmüştü. Göğsündeki sarsılmalar yüzünden yere düşmüştü ve sızlanıyordu.

“Özür dilerim, Jjangah.” Kıkırdadı ve ona bakmak için eğildi. Kapının açıldığını duyduğunda Yixing olduğunu farz etti çünkü Jongin’in evinden ayrılırken hep bir şeyleri unutuyordu. “Monggu ve Jjanggu’ya git.” Yumuşak bir sesle söyledi ve ona havladıktan sonra koşturmasını gülümseyerek izledi. Köpeğin yaygara kopardığını duyunca iç çekti ve dosyasını kapatırken dudak büktü; Kim Endüstrisi’nin en yeni mankenlerinin çekimlerini derlediği dosyasını açtı.

Mutfaktaki tezgâha bırakılan anahtar sesini duyunca hımladı. “Yine bir şey mi unuttun Yixing?” Cevap olarak bir havlama sesi geldi ve kaşlarını çattı. Dosyada dolaşırken yeni bir soru sormak üzereydi ama Jongin’in üstsüz fotoğrafıyla karşılaştı. “Jongin niye hala mankenlik yapıyor ki? Şirketin sahibi ve her an benim için soyunabilir.”

Jjangah’ın başının üzerinden ona baktığını görünce çığlık attı. “Jjangah!” Bağırdığında köpeğin sızlanmasına neden oldu. Karnına ve oradan da yere atladı. Dosyayı korumak için bilgisayarı kapatmak zorunda kaldı. Jongin’in kravatını gevşetmiş ve üst düğmesini açmış halde kendisine şapşalca gülümsediğini görünce şok olmuştu.

“Senin için her an soyunmamı mı istiyorsun?”

Onun önünde olmasını ya da içsel düşüncelerini duymasını beklemeyerek Jongdae genç olana ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Niye bu kadar erken döndün?” Jongin’in ceketini çıkararak koltuğa atmasını ve kollarını kıvırmasını izlerken sordu. O anda Jongdae diğerinin alnındaki ve boynundaki terleri fark etti. “Eve koşarak falan mı geldin?”

Jongin’in boğazından gür bir kahkaha döküldü ve bu sesle gülümsedi Jongdae. “Sayılır.” Diğerinin koltuktaki pozisyonunu inceledi. “Son şaheserlerini mi inceliyorsun?”

Jongin gülerek Jongin arkasına oturabilsin diye koltukta kaydı; kolu omzuna yaslandığında o da ıslak göğse yaslandı. Arkaya uzanıp kravatını tutarak elinin etrafına doladı ve işine devam etmek için bilgisayarını yeniden açtı. “Evet.” Cevapladığında Jongin’in ağzından dökülen kıkırtıyı duydu.

“Seçebildin mi?”

“Henüz değil.” Mırıldandı ve Jongin’in kulağının arkasına yumuşak öpücükler kondurduğunu hissetmesiyle memnuniyetle iç çekti. “Neden eve koşarak geldin? Ben gayet iyiydim.” Derin nefes alırken Jongin’in göğsünün hareketini hissetti.

“Burada iyi olduğunu biliyorum.” Jongin kulağına mırıldandı. “Seni ve çocukları çok özledim.”

Jongdae sözlerine gülerek başını geriye attı ve Jongin’in koyu gözlerine baktı. “Çocukları mı?” Genç olanın dudakları büzüldü ve onu öpmek için kravatını asılarak kendine çekti.

“Bebeklerim için endişeleniyorum.” Jongin dudaklarına karşı mırıldandı; nasıl da yumuşacıklardı.

“Mhmm.” Hımlayarak alt dudağını yaladı ve geri çekilerek gülümsedi. Jongin sızlandı ama yine de onun istediğini yapmasına izin verdi; yeniden göğsüne yaslanarak resimlere bakmaya devam etti. “Biz burada iyiydik. Yixing ev işlerinde ve diğer şeylerde yardım etmek için sürekli geldi.”

“Bunu bilmek güzel.”

Jongdae memnuniyetle iç çekti ve seçtiği resimleri işaretlemeye başladı. Jongin’le ilişkilerinin durumu hakkında hiç açıkça konuşmadılar ama işler zorlaştığında ve yalnız hissettiklerinde sürekli birbirlerine gelmeleri Jongdae’ye arkadaştan fazla olduğunu düşündürüyordu.

“Luhan kalanını halledebileceğini söyledi.” Jongin bir süre sonra söyledi ve Jongdae yan tarafını sevgiyle okşayan eli hissetti. “O yüzden yarın tartışacakları her şeye göz gezdirdim ve her şeyi batırırsa Luhan’ın bir yıllık maaşını keseceğimi söyleyerek tehdit ettim; sonra da eve, sana koşturdum.”

Jongdae’nin kalbi aniden hızlandı ve Jongin’in ciddi olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Resimlere bakarak seçmeyi bırakmadı ancak Jongin açıklamasına devam ederse eğer patlatacak gibi hissediyordu. Daha fazlasını istiyordu ve alıp alamayacağından emin değildi.

“Burada işini yapıp Jjangah’la konuştuğunu görmek tenimin çok güzel olduğunu ilk kez söylediğinde hissettiklerimi yeniden hissettiriyor bana.” Jongin kulağına mırıldandı ve yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “Sıcaklıkla sarmalanıyorum.”

“Kazağa ihtiyacın olmamasına sevindim.” Jongdae şaka yapmasına rağmen yanakları kızarıyordu. Esmer bir elin bilgisayarına uzanarak kapatmasını ve sehpaya nazikçe koymasını izliyordu. Jongdae kravatı bırakarak kıpırdandı ve Jongin’in çenesinden tutarak onu kendisine bakmaya zorlamasıyla oldukça şaşırdı. Saklı arzularla dolu sıcak bakışlarla karşılaşmayı beklemiyordu ve Jongin dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurunca nefesini tuttu.

Gözleri kapalıydı ve Jongdae bulutların üzerinde uçuyormuş gibi hissediyordu çünkü bu paylaştıkları en basit, en masum öpücüktü ve ayrıldıklarında hemen dolgun dudakları aradı. Kıkırtısını yeniden duydu ve gözlerini açtığında Jongin’in eğlenerek kendisine baktığını gördü “Ne?” diye soludu ve o anda genç olanın kravatını sımsıkı tuttuğunu fark etti.

“O dedikoduları doğrulamak ister misin?”


	9. Sehun

Jongdae tanıdık yüzün mağaraya girmesini izledi; solgun teni normalden daha koyu görünüyordu. Bir kupayı en sevdiği müşterisine hazırlamak için temizlerken gülümsedi. Kendisine yaklaşırken adamın bacağındaki silahları ve ifadesiz suratındaki neşeyi fark etti. “Çok eğleniyormuşsun gibi görünüyorsun, Sehun.” Adam önündeki sandalyeye otururken onu selamladı; silahlar ve zincirler bedeninin hareketiyle şangırdadı.

“Nasıl eğlenmem?” İçten bir şekilde gülerek cevapladı ve klasik Gae Bolg içki dolu bardağı aldı. “Canavar sürüsü, aylardır süren hareketsizlikten sonra bana müthiş bir antrenman sunuyor.”

Jongdae tezgâhı silerek güldü ve kokteylini içerken Sehun’un hareket eden ademelmasına göz ucuyla baktı. Diğeri bu şehre daha yeni gelmişti ve canavar sürüsü kaybolana kadar yakındaki handa konaklayacaktı. Bunun neden olduğunu bilmiyorlardı ama peşinden gelen daha küçük kristallerden önce kilometrelerce öteye düşen büyük bir kristalin aniden ortaya çıkmasıyla bir bağlantısı olduğunu düşünüyorlardı. Her türlü, Jongdae ortaya çıkmasına minnettardı. Aksi halde Sehun’la tanışamazdı. “Normalden daha yapılı görünüyorsun.” Adamı hızlıca süzdükten sonra söyledi. “Yakında silahları değiştirmeyi mi düşünüyorsun? Mermiler çok pahalı.”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Büyü kullanımımı da güçlendiriyorum. Sanırım başımın çaresine bakabilirim.”

“Anladım.” Jongdae mırıldandı ve bir dirseğini tezgaha koyarak başını yumruğuna yasladı. Mağarayı yeniden taradı ve sadece iki kişi vardı. “Bu zamana kadar kaç tanesini öldürdün?” Havadan sudan konuşur gibi ölümlerden bahsedebilmesi oldukça can sıkıcıydı ama hayatları böyleydi.

“İki behemot, birkaç kurt ve bir grup penguene benzeyen, sağa sola yalpalayan garip kuş şeyleri.”

Jongdae tanımına güldü ve gözlerinde hayranlık vardı. “Cinleri mi kastediyorsun?”

Gözünün önünde sallanan bir elden sonra Sehun’un gözlerindeki hayranlığı gördü. Parıltılar dağınık saçları ve kirli yüzüne güzellik katıyordu. “Evet, onlar.”

Aniden dışarıdan bir kükreme duydular ve ikisi de bir an şaşırdıktan sonra behemottan gelen kükremenin farkına vardılar. Sehun inleyerek metal sandalyeden indi ve kapıya yöneldi. Uzun olanın kalçalarının sallanmasını izlerken dudakları kıvrıldı ve Jongdae ona eğlenerek gülümsedi. Ne muhteşem bir kalçaydı.

“Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?” Sehun mağaradan ayrılmadan önce bağırdı. Sehun arkasını dönerek ona göz kırpınca kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Başımın çaresine bakarım.”

**

Sehun başının çaresine bakamamıştı; acı dolu çığlıklar havayı yardı ve Jongdae hızla tezgahın altındaki kendi katlanabilir kılıcını aldı. Düzelterek kılıcı yerine oturttu. Şarjöründe yeterince mermi var mı diye kontrol ettikten sonra dışarıya koşturdu. Sehun’un yan tarafını tuttuğunu, büyük yarasının yeşil bir ışıkla parladığını ve diğer elindeki silahın gevşekçe durduğunu gördü. “Sehun!” Koşarak bağırdı ve zıplayarak kılıçla canavarı kesti. Yere düştüğünde hemen toparlandı ve havada dönerek solan adamın önünde durdu. Önündeki canavarı inceliyordu; kükrüyordu ama sersemce hareket ediyordu. Seçkin damgalarını inceledi ve gözleri şokla kocaman oldu. “Bu bir feral behemot. Yok deve?”

“Evet.” Sehun arkasında kesik kesik soluyordu ve yavaşça kendi yarasını iyileştiriyordu. “Ben de bunu diyordum.”

Ferallar onların bölgesinde çok nadir bulunurlardı; daha önemsiz krallar ya da Alfalar genelde bir-iki hafta içinde ortaya çıkardı. Feralların hemcinslerine göre çok daha güçlü ve tehlikeli olduğu düşünülürse bu tamamen şanssızlıktı.

Jongdae canavarın sonraki hareketini bekliyordu ve bir anlığına parlayarak arka bacakları üzerinde yükselmesini görünce gözleri kocaman oldu; ciddileştiğinin apaçık göstergesiydi. “Lanet olsun.” Mırıldandı ve arkasını dönerek Sehun’u tuttu; ikisini de geriye sürüklerken kocaman kılıcının vuruşundan zar zor kaçabildiler. Göğsü panikle kabarmaya başladı. Uzun zamandır oyunda değildi ve iyileşmeye ihtiyacı olmadan böyle bir şeyi hala yenebileceğinden emin değildi.

“Az önce onu zehirledim.” Sehun yavaşça doğrularak mırıldandı. “Sanırım şu anda tamamen iyileşti.”

Kaşlarını çatarak Jongdae başını salladı ve başka bir plan kurdu. “Daha önce böylesini yendin mi?”

“Güçbela.”

Kaşları daha çok çatılırken kılıcındaki tutuş sıkılaştı. “Bir yara açacağım. İlkel ve fiziksel ataklara geçmeden önce zehirlemeye odaklan.” Arkasında yumuşak bir sesle onaylandığını duydu.

“Senin de bir savaşçı olduğunu bilmiyordum.” Sehun mırıldandı ve ikisi de rakiplerini gözlerken geriledi. “Şaşırdım doğrusu.”

Jongdae hafifçe güldü ve tedbirle canavara yaklaştı. “Benim hakkında bilmediğin çok şey var.” Canavar kılıcını yeniden savurduğunda ikisi de sıçradı ve altlarındaki yerin sarsılmasına neden oldu. Yer durulduğunda Jongdae ileri atıldı ve zıplayarak canavarın göğsünü kesmeye çalıştı; yere düşerek bacaklarının arasından yuvarlanıp arkasına geçti. Sehun’un cevabını duyduğunda sırıttı ve zehirle beraber aynı noktaya nişan aldı.

“Ben de senin için aynısını söylerim.”

**

Canavarı yendiklerinde ve bedeni mavi-mor dumanlarla yok olduğunda, Jongdae, Sehun’u mağaranın arka tarafındaki yatağına götürmüştü; burası Sehun’un ikinci kattaki geçici odasından daha yakındı. Sehun’un göğsünün ve karnının üzerindeki yeşil ışıkla yaraların kaybolmaya başladığını izlerken gözleri endişeyle doluydu ve yüzü kalıcı bir şekilde çatılmıştı. “Sana iksir hazırlamamamı ister misin?” Sessizce sordu ve Sehun’un kanlı elini ittirerek iyileştirmeye yardım etti.

Bedenini inceleyen gözleri hissetti ve ardından yumuşak bir fısıltı duyuldu. “O şeylerin tadı çok iğrenç.” Bakışları buluştu ve Jongdae hemen bakışlarını kaçırarak yaraların güzelce iyileştiğinden emin olmaya çalıştı. “Senin tarzın.” Sehun mırıldandı. Jongdae katıldığını belli ederek hımladı. Sehun’a karşılaştırıldığında kolay görünüyordu ve kendi yaralarını iyileştirmesi sadece birkaç dakika sürmüştü. “Ne zamandır bunu yapıyorsun?”

Kederli bir gülümseme Jongdae’nin yüzünde belirdi. “Birkaç yüzyıldır.” Sehun’un bakışlarının yoğunluğunu hissediyordu ve yenilgiyle iç çekti. “O küçük kristallerin biri yüzünden buraya sıkışıp kaldım. Nasıl geri döneceğimi bilmiyorum ama dönmek istiyor muyum emin bile değilim.” Birkaç dakika sonra boğuk bir kıkırtı duydu ve başını kaldırdığında Sehun’un sırıttığını gördü.

“Gelecekten mi yoksa geçmişten misin?”

Jongdae, Sehun’un yaraları tamamen iyileşene kadar cevap vermedi. Bu yüzyıla ilk sıkıştığındaki gibi yorgun hissetmiyordu artık. Nişancıyı süzdü ve cevap verirken tepkisini ölçtü. “Gelecekten.”

Sehun hımladı. “Nasıl görünüyor?”

“Neredeyse huzurlu.” Jongdae cevapladı; geriye çekilerek duvarın yanındaki masaya yaslandı. “Ordular, askerlik ve diğer her şeye rağmen.” Yatağındaki adamı inceledi. O da kendisine düşünceli bir şekilde bakıyordu. Dudaklarına bir sırıtış yerleşti ve bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Sen? Yoksa çoğu kişi gibi bu şehri tesadüfen mi buldun gerçekten?”

Soru Sehun’un gülmesine neden oldu ve Jongdae adamın kanla kaplanmış, tişörtü yırtılmış ve saçları yüzündeki kiri saklarcasına yüzüne düşmüş haldeyken bile yakışıklı göründüğünü düşünüyordu. “Geçmiş buradan on kat daha huzurluydu. Bir dağın eteğine inşa edilen ve eğitim alanı olan Calm Lands denilen büyük bir yerde yaşıyordum. Sanırım burada bu kadar uzun süre hayatta kalmamın tek nedeni bu.”

“İyi iş çıkarıyorsun.” Jongdae gülerek söyledi. “Belki silahlarını kılıca çevirirsen daha kolay olabilir.” Sehun’un bakışlarının masadaki katlanabilir kılıcına kaymasını izledi. Katlandığı zaman bacağıyla baldırları arasındaki gibi uzunluğu vardı ve açıldığında bu iki katına çıkıyordu. “Silah ağızlı, ateş işaretli bir kılıç ve o ordunun standart bir ayarlaması.” İç çekerek silahına baktı. “Onu geliştirecek gerekli aletleri henüz bulamadım. Ama çoğu silahların temelinde iyi iş çıkartıyorum.”

Sehun’un ona dikkat etmeyerek hımladığını duydu; silahlarını geliştirmesine yardım etmek için herhangi bir değiştirim var mı diye düşüncelerini yokluyordu. Bir el uzanarak masadan aldığında kaşlarını şaşkınlıkla çattı. Sehun’un ani ağırlıkla inlediğini duydu; baldırına takılmış silahlardan daha ağırını taşımaya alışkın değildi. Silahlarını tek tek masaya dizdikten sonra Sehun’un silahını daha rahatça tutmasını bekledi.

Havada söylenmemiş bir soru vardı ve Jongdae güldü; Sehun odanın ortasında dikilirken aynı anda Jongdae geriledi. “Dene.” diye önerdi ve Sehun’un yüzünde beliren sevimli kırışıklığı izledi; sapını iki eliyle tutarak sertçe yana savurdu ve neredeyse yüzüne çarpacakken bağırdı.

“Bana da öğretir misin, Jongdae?” Sehun inledi ve kendi kendine hareket edip başını gövdesinden ayırabilirmiş gibi kılıcı kendinden uzakta tutuyordu.

Jongdae gülmeye devam etti ama başıyla onaylayarak ilerledi ve Sehun’un hala kılıcı tutan ellerini kavradı. Sol elini nazikçe ittirdikten sonra uzun olanın arkasına geldi ve Sehun’un kılıcı tutan sağ elini kavradı. Sehun aniden gerilediğinde kalçasının penisine sürtmesiyle kalbi hızlandı. Diğer adamın kendisine asılmaya çalıştığını düşünebilirdi ancak yüzüne baktığında silahı elinde sıkıca tutarken korku ve hayranlık ifadeleriyle karşılaştı. Gördüğü değişiklikle gülümsedi. Bu adam önceki Sehun’a benzemiyordu ve daha fazla öğrenmek istiyordu.

“Tutuşunu gevşet, Sehun.” Jongdae yumuşak bir sesle açıklamaya başladı ve elini adamın sırtına koydu. “Kılıcı bedeninin bir uzantısı olarak düşün.” Sehun’un hazırlanmak için derin, sakinleştirici bir nefes aldığını hissedince gülümsedi. “Bu, yaşayacağın uzun hayattaki yeni bir bölüm.”


	10. Minseok (M)

“İşte, Bay Kim!”

Jongdae matematik kağıtlarını puanladığı masadan kafasını kaldırdı ve yüzünün önündeki karahindibayı görünce şaşırdı. Gıdıklayıcı hisle beraber hemen hapşurdu ve tohumlarının onu tutan küçük çocuğa doğru saçılmasına neden oldu. Küçük çocuğun şaşkınlığına güldü. “Özür dilerim, Jongin. Bunu beklemiyordum.”

Jongin burnunu çekti ve tohumlar burnunu gıdıklıyordu ama parlak gülümsemesiyle cevapladı. “Sorun değil, Bay Kim!

Karahindibayı çocuğun küçük elinden aldı ve sevgiyle baktıktan sonra çocuğa döndü. “Bu ne için?”

“Sizin için!”

Kendisine yönelen parlak gülümseme Jongdae’ye neden ilkokul öğretmeni olduğunu hatırlatıyordu. Aynı parlaklıkta bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi ve beşlik çakması için elini kaldırdı. “Diğerleriyle beraber dışarıda olmalısın.” Çocuğa hatırlattı ve kapıdan gelen parmak hareketini göz ucuyla gördü. Başını çevirdiğinde Sehun’un parlakça kendisine gülümsediğini gördü. Çocukların davranışına güldü. “İkiniz de dışarı bakayım. Sınıf arkadaşlarınız gelmeden bunları bitirmem lazım.”

Jongin dudak büktü ama Sehun en yakın arkadaşını dışarı sürüklemeye hevesliydi. “Sonra görüşürüz, Bay Kim!” Sehun seslendi ve oyun parkında arkadaşlarına katılmak için sınıftan koşarak çıktılar.

Jongdae onların gitmesini gülümseyerek izledi ve elindeki karahindibaya baktı. Birkaç dakika hayranlıkla inceledikten sonra ayağa kalktı ve camı açarak kalan tohumlarını üfledi. Bu, Jongin’in bu hafta ona çiçeği verdiği dördüncü seferdi ve ondan önce de dokuz kez vermişti; bu ani değişikliği merak etmeye başlamıştı.

**

Bugün Cumaydı ve Jongdae küçük hayranından başka bir çiçek bekliyordu ama hiç gelmemişti. Teneffüs zamanı geldiğince tüm çocuklar güneşin sıcaklığını hissetmek için dışarı koşturmuştu. Jongdae kısa hikayelerini puanlamakla meşguldü ve o farkına varamadan çocuklar terli ve mutlu bir şekilde geri dönmüşlerdi. Jongin ve Sehun’un parlak gülümsemeleriyle sıralarına geçmelerini izlerken şaşkındı Jongdae.

Hayal kırıklığı göğsüne saplandı ve bunun iyi bir işaret olmadığını biliyordu.

**

“Bunun yasal olmadığını biliyorsun, değil mi?” Baekhyun gün sonunda Jongdae’nin kağıtlarını ve çantasını düzenlemesini izlerken sordu. “İleri derecede?”

“Biliyorum.” Jongdae homurdandı ve çantasının gizli bölmesine kalemlerini koydu. “Ama yine de tatlı bir hareketti.”

“Sevimli olduğunu söyleyebilirim.” Baekhyun başını sallayarak kabul etti. “Neden benim de minik bir hayranım yok?”

“Çünkü sen Chanyeol’la çıkıyorsun ve sınıfındaki tüm minikler bunu biliyor.” Jongdae en yakın arkadaşının nefesini mahcup bir şekilde tutmasına homurdandı.

“Teneffüsten erken gelmeleri benim suçum değil!”

“Okul saatleri içinde müdür yardımcısının yüzünü emmemen gerekiyordu.” Kapıdaki yeni bir ses konuştu ve başlarını çevirdiklerinde Minseok’un sırıtarak kapıya yaslandığını gördüler. “Ve elin de pantolonunun içinde olmamalıydı.”

“Siktir.” Baekhyun inledi ve kafasındaki anıyla beraber gözleri parladı. “Ama takım elbisenin içinde ne kadar seksi olduğunu biliyor musunuz?”

“Yifan ikinizi de kovmadığı ve ailelerin şikayetinden kurtardığı için minnettar ol.”

Baekhyun ikisine de kaşlarını çatarak odadan çıkarken Minseok’u ittirmesine—çünkü hala en ufak şeylerde bile çocuk gibi davranıyordu— güldü Jongdae. “İkinizle de pazartesi görüşürüz!” Koridordan bağırmıştı. Ani tavır değişikliğine ikisi de güldü ve Minseok gülümseyerek Jongdae’ye yaklaştı; elini saçlarına geçirerek onu öpücük için kendine çekti.

Jongdae samimi hareketle beraber iç çekti. Minseok’un kalçasını kavrarken günün hayal kırıklığı ve stresinin bedeninden ayrıldığını hissetti. İki aydır çıkıyorlardı ama kısa olan çoktan abayı yakmıştı. “Bugün biraz üzüldüğünü duydum?” Minseok dudaklarına karşı mırıldandı ve alt dudağını dişledi. Jongdae inleyerek büyük olanı kendine çekti. Minseok’un ağzından kaçan kahkahayı beklemiyordu. Jongdae hemen dudak büktü.

“Ne?”

“Sana verdiğim çiçekleri beğendin mi?”

Minseok’un badem gözlerinde parıltılar vardı ve kelimeler beyninde üç kez tekrarlanmasa Jongdae onda kendini kaybedebilirdi. Farkındalıkla beraber ağzı açık kaldı ve bu küçük sevgilisinin ağzından daha fazla kahkaha dökülmesine neden oldu. Çiçekler Minseok’un bahçede çocuklara göz kulak olduğu zamanda gelmeye başlamıştı. “Sen.” diye soludu ve eğilerek alaycı gülümsemesini öptü. Minseok’un ağzından kaçan kahkahaları durduramıyordu o yüzden dudaklarını hemen kulağına sürükleyerek orayı dişledi ve o küçük, güzel ağızdan inilti dökülmesine neden oldu. Ona daha fazla âşık oluyordu ve durabileceğini sanmıyordu.

“Benim minik meleklerimi kirli işlerin için kullandığına inanamıyorum.”

“Jongin minik bir melek değil.” Minseok, Jongdae’nin başını yeniden dudaklarına yönlendirdi. “Kuzenim olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Minseok ağzını yaladığında Jongdae’nin nefesi tekledi. Hızla kontrolü eline alarak dilini diline dolandırdı ve emdi. Tüm mantıklı düşünceler onu terk etti ve tek hissettiği Minseok’un saçlarındaki eliyle gömleğini çözen diğer eliydi. Masasının baldırlarına battığını hissedince nefesini tuttu; gömleği yarıya kadar çözülmüştü ve pantolonunun içinden çıkarılmıştı. Minseok boynundan göğsüne sürüklüyordu öpücüklerini.

“Min,” Diğerinin kumaşın üzerinden kendisini kavradığını hissedince inledi. Minseok’un gözleri koyuydu ve odaklanmıştı; yavaşça hassas göğüs uçlarına ilerleyerek karnının kasılmasına neden oluyordu. Parmaklar ustaca kemerini çözdü ve sesi sessiz sınıfta yankılandı. Minseok’un iç çamaşırını çekiştirmesini ve bırakmasını yarı kapalı gözlerle izliyordu. Sızlandı ve parmaklarını sevgilisinin saçlarına geçirerek ona en çok ihtiyacı olduğu yere yönlendirdi onu.

Minseok kolayca itaat etti ve Jongdae’nin iç çamaşırını indirince dudaklarını aç bir şekilde yaladı. “Sevimli hareketi seveceğini düşünmüştüm.” Mırıldandıktan sonra penisinin başını yaladı ve onu tek seferde ağzına aldı.

Jongdae inledi ve dizleri büküldü; Minseok’la iki aydır çıkıyordu ama bu adamın ağzının ne kadar ilahi olduğuna alışamamıştı. Düşünemiyordu bile ve düşünceleri sadece ‘_daha fazla, daha fazlasını’ _istemeye odaklanıyordu.

Minseok başını Jongdae’nin penisi bu dünyadaki en iyi şeymiş gibi hareket ettirmeye devam ederken küçük ellerin kalçasını kavrayarak ağzına vuruş yapması için kendisini cesaretlendirdiğini hissetti. Jongdae, Minseok’a endişeyle baktı; aklı hala Minseok’u incitebileceği düşüncesiyle doluydu ama o şu _şeyi _yaptı ve Jongdae yıldızları gördü. Yavaşça kalçasını hareket ettirmeye başladı ve her itişiyle Minseok’un mırıltılarını kesiyordu. Minseok başını kaldırarak –ağzında penisiyle—buğulu gözlerini ona çevirdiğinde Jongdae kendini kaybetti ve boşaldı.

Orgazmının gücüyle titrerken keskin nefesi boğazına takıldı. Zayıf bir şekilde Minseok’un inlediğini duydu ve gözlerini açıp Minseok’un her şeyi yuttuktan sonra kalanları yaladığını görünce sızlandı. Bedeni aşırı hassastı ve memnuniyetle hımladı. Minseok’un pembe dilini izlemeye devam ediyordu ve parmaklarıyla hala saçlarını okşarken önündeki diz çökmüş adamın görüntüsüyle penisinin kasıldığını hissetti. Yalaması en sonunda onu ikinci raunda sürükleyince sızlandı; arkasında duyduğu ıslığı ve “Kahretsin, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un kötü olduklarını düşünürdüm bir de,” Cümlesini umursamadı bile.


	11. Yifan

Ağaçların arasından sızan güneş ışıkları Jongdae’yi şekerlemesinden uyandırdı ve bedenini daha rahat bir pozisyonda döndürürken sıcaklığı her tarafında hissediyordu. Yanındaki büyük bedeni hissedemeyince sızlandı ve gözlerini açarak merakla etrafına bakındı. Sevgilisinin büyük, karamel rengi postunu hiçbir yerde göremedi ama neşeli bir uluma havayı doldurdu ve hemen sakinleşti.

Bir dakika sonra dört ayağı üstünde kalkarken heyecan Jongdae’nin gözlerinde parlıyordu. Ağaçların arasında ilerleyerek ormanın ortasındaki büyük açıklığa ilerliyordu. Çocukların kahkahalarını duyabiliyordu ve masum seslerle mutlu olarak içgüdüsel bir şekilde solumaya başladı. Yifan’ın ulumasına uluyarak karşılık verdi ve zıplayarak açıklığa girdi; çocukların sonunda diğer kurdu görünce heyecanla çığlık atarak kendisine koşmalarını izledi.

Jongdae neşeyle kendisine uzatılan avuçları yaladı ve bir tanesi uzanıp başını okşadı. Yifan’la aynı boyda değildi ama yine de küçük çocuğun kulaklarına uzanması için başını eğmesi gerekiyordu. Kürkünde dolaşan ve çekiştiren küçük parmakları hissediyordu; merak küçük çocukların üstesinden geliyordu. Neşeyle dilini çıkararak, oturmuş kendisini izleyen diğer kurda döndü.

_‘Bu son sefer olacak, Jongdae.’_

Jongdae başını salladı. Etrafındaki çocukları eğlendirmeye çalışırken gözlerinde üzgün ve özlem dolu bir bakış vardı. _‘Biliyorum, Yifan.’_

**

Jongdae ilk kez yedi yıl önce kurt olmuştu; nişanlısıyla beraber köyün ve ormanın koruyucu çifti olmaları gizli bir lütuftu. Neden seçildiklerini hiç anlamamıştı ama günler haftalara, haftalar aylara ve aylar yıllara dönüşürken her gün daha aydınlatıcı olmuştu. Köyü ve insanlarını seviyorlardı. Küçük çocuklardaki korudukları masumiyeti ve ormanda özgürce dolaşabilme garantisi sunmayı seviyorlardı.

Başka bir mutlu uluma havayı yardı ve Jongdae başını kaldırdı; küçük bir çocuğun sırtına binmesine izin vermişti. Yifan’ın sırtına binmeye çalışan küçük bir kızla kendisine neşeyle dil çıkardığını gördü.

Çok konuşmadılar; hep böyleydiler. Bakışlarıyla iletişim kurabiliyorlardı ve kendilerinden önce bu lütfun bağışlandığı kişiler hariç başka bir çiftin bunu yapabildiğini sanmıyorlardı. Dönüşüm oluşmadan önce paylaştıkları derin bağdan dolayı olduğunu düşünüyorlardı ve Jongdae gece üzerinde parlayan güzel aya bakarken bunu düşünmeyi seviyordu.

Yifan ona doğru geldi ve Jongdae hemen başını Yifan’ın boynuna gömdü. Çocuklar onların sevgi gösterisine kıkırdıyorlardı ve Jongdae onlara şakayla hırladı. Çocuklar neşeyle çığlık atarak üzerlerinden indiler ve açıklığın diğer tarafına giderek iki kurdu beraber zaman geçirmeleri için yalnız bıraktılar.

Yifan’ın boynunu yalayarak çocuklardan kalan kiri temizlediğini hissedince Jongdae’nin gözleri sıcaklıkla doldu. Jongdae, Yifan’ın ihtiyacı olduğunda onunla ilgilenmesini ve hep yanında olmasını bilmenin dışında bir şeyin kendini daha mutlu edeceğini hiç sanmıyordu.

“Jongdae! Yifan!” Genç bir kadın bağırdı.

Jongdae ve Yifan ona baktıktan sonra birbirlerine baktılar ve çığlık atan çocuklara doğru koşmadan önce bakışlarına aynı yaramaz ifade yerleşti.

**

Güneş batarken Jongdae ve Yifan yerde kesik kesik soluyordu ve postları ipek gibi yumuşak ve sıcak olduğu için çocuklar üzerlerinde yatıyordu. Bir tanesi sıkıntıdan Jongdae’nin kulağını çekiştirirken diğeri Yifan’ın kuyruğuyla oynuyordu; ileri geri sallanırken yakalamaya çalışıyordu. En sonunda kız yakalamayı başardı ve Yifan şaşkınca bağırdı; başını çevirerek çocuğa sertçe bakınca kız dudak büktü. Yeniden kuyrukla oynamaya devam etti ve sonra Yifan’ın postunu okşamaya başladı.

Hep beraber çok güzel görünüyorlardı. Köylülerin dilini anlayabiliyordu ve onlar bunu biliyordu. Jongdae’nin postu güzel bir griyken Yifan’ınki muhteşem bir karamel tonundaydı; altın ve gümüşün birbirine geçmesini anımsatıyordu. Daimi koruyuculardı ve herkesi güvende tuttukları, kaybolanları ve özgürce gezenleri evlerine getirdikleri için övülüyorlardı.

“Jongdae,” Küçük kız seslendiğinde gri kurt başını kaldırarak ona baktı. “Bizi eve götürür müsün?”

Jongdae nefesini içine çekerek başını salladı ve sırtındaki çocukla ayağa kalktı. Çocuğun ağzından çıkan nefes seslerini duyabiliyordu ve Yifan’a kalkması için yumuşak bir şekilde uludu. Sevgilisinin hafifçe kaş çattığını gördü ve başından beri Yifan’ın hiç değişmemesine çok mutluydu.

Yürümeden önce gözlerinde yaramaz bir parıltı belirdi ve eğilerek Yifan’ın kulağını dişledi. Küçük kız bu hareketiyle kıkırdayarak Yifan’ın sırtına çıktı böylece ayağa kalktığında düşmeyecekti. “İyi misin Yifan?” Kız köye dönerlerken sordu.

Jongdae soruyla beraber başını geriye attı ve Yifan’ın başını sallamasını izledi.

“Sizi bu şekilde göreceğimiz son sefer mi bu?”

Yeniden başını salladı.

“Sonraki ikili sizin kadar iyi ve nazik olacak, değil mi?”

Postunun aniden çekildiğini hissedince Jongdae inledi ve sırtındaki çocuğun kendisine uykulu bir şekilde baktığını gördü; çenesini alnına dayamıştı. “Bizi bırakmayın, Jongie.” Küçük çocuk fısıldayarak burnunu okşadı. “Yiyi.”

Yifan lakabına hırladı ama sadece çocukların neşeyle kahkaha atmasına neden oldu. Köye varana kadar aralarında başka konuşma olmadı ve çocukların annesi ormanın kıyısında çocuklarını arıyordu. Onları görünce gözleri aydınlandı; önce küçük kız Yifan’ın sırtından indi ve Jongdae eğilerek çocuğun inmesine yardımcı oldu.

“Onları eve güvenli bir şekilde getirdiğiniz için teşekkür ederim.” Anneleri hızlıca söyledi ve sıkıca çocuklarına sarıldı. Gülümseyerek iki kurdu da okşadı. “Yaptığınız her şey için teşekkürler.”

Jongdae ve Yifan nezaket ve minnettarlık dolu bakışlarla, saygıyla başlarını eğdiler ve yeniden ormana döndüler.

**

Jongdae ve Yifan açıklığın ortasında oturmuş gökyüzünü seyrederken bekliyorlardı. Çoktan yerlerini alacak ikiliyi seçmişlerdi ve birazdan burada olurlardı. Zaman neredeyse doluyordu ve ormanın ve köyün koruyucularının olmadığı bir saniye bile yaşanmamalıydı.

Dakikaları tenlerinin altında hissediyorlardı ve zaman çok yavaş geçiyor gibiydi. Jongdae yana dönerek Yifan’a yaklaştı ve boynunu sevgiyle yaladı. Yifan cevap olarak yüzünü Jongdae’nin boynuna gömdü. Farkında olmadan gülümsüyorlardı ve kelimelerin yerine hareketleri konuşuyordu. Gözlerinin derinliklerinde gerçek aşk parıltıları vardı.

İki adam ormana girmeden önce bir dakika daha geçti; kaybolmuş görünüyorlardı ve şaşkınca kendilerine bakan iki kurda bakıyorlardı. Eğlence yeniden Jongdae’nin gözlerini doldurdu ve dört ayağı üstünde kalkarak onlara döndü. İki adam gelip diz çökene kadar Yifan da aynısını yapmıştı. İnsan elleri kurdun kafasını kavradı ve alınlarını birbirine yasladı.

“Yedi yıldır bizi koruduğunuz için teşekkürler, Jongdae ve Yifan.” Birisi fısıldadı. Kurdun gözlerinin içine baktıktan sonra gözlerini kapattı.

“Lütfen izlemeye ve bizi yönlendirmeye devam edin.” Diğeri mırıldandı ve gözlerini kapattığında parlak bir ışık bedenlerini sarmaladı.

Çok geçmeden Jongdae ve Yifan yeniden insan olmuştu; başları yeni kurtların alınlarına yaslıydı. Jongdae gülümseyerek uzandı ve diğerinin başını tuttu. “Bu pozisyonu kabul ettiğiniz için teşekkürler, Luhan.”

“Teşekkürler, Minseok.” Yifan kısık sesle mırıldandı; yedi yıldır kullanmadığı için sesi ona yabancı geliyordu. “Muhteşem koruyucular olacaksınız.”

Luhan ve Minseok gözlerini açtılar; farklı renkler görüş açılarına girerken artık her şey tamamen farklı görünüyordu onlar için. Bakışlarını önceki koruyuculara çevirdiler ve başlarını saygıyla eğdikten sonra ormanla tanışmaya gittiler.

İki adamın gidişini izlerken tuhaf bir lavanta ve gül parıltısı iki yeni kurdun peşinden gidiyordu. Jinki ve Kibum efsaneyi onlara devrettiğinden beri yedi yıldır görmedikleri evlerine gitmek için döndüler. Yolculuklarının ortasında duraklayarak Yifan, Jongdae’nin elini tuttu ve onu ikisinin de çok özlediği, uzun zamandır beklenen öpücüğe çektiğinde kısa olanı şaşırtmıştı.

“Gidip bahar noktasının yenilemesini kutlayalım.” Yifan, Jongdae’nin dudaklarına mutlulukla mırıldandı.

Jongdae ‘evet’ demekte tereddüt bile etmedi ve Yifan onu kucağına alarak tekrar tekrar öpmeye devam etti; dallara ve köklere takılarak sonunda ikinci evlerine vardılar.


End file.
